


Will of the Force

by JediMaster_Jen



Series: The Tristan Kenobi Series [1]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMaster_Jen/pseuds/JediMaster_Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one member of "the team" is suddenly gone, how does the other manage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars and LucasFilm both belong to Disney (the Mouse House) not me. I am not making ant money from this. 
> 
> This story was originally posted on the Jedi Council Forums at TheForce.net by KELIA and myself beginning in January 2006 and it was completed in May 2006.

**Title:** Will of the Force

/

**Summary:** When one member of "The Team" is gone, how does the other manage?

 

/

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Star Wars. Wish I did.

/

**Chapter 1**  
  
/

  
As afternoon approached, Senator Padme Amidala sat in her plush office wearily massaging her temple. That morning’s Senate session seamed to go on for hours. She was exhausted and had a pounding headache. A quiet knock interrupted her solitude. The last thing she needed or wanted was human interaction, but she answered anyway.

  
“Come in,” she called out hoping whoever it was would not require much of her time.  
  
Senator Bail Organa, a tall stately looking man with dark hair and eyes to match stepped quietly into the room, a pained expression on his face.  
  
“Good afternoon, Padme,” he greeted. “I’m terribly sorry to disturb you but I’ve just received some news and I wanted to come and tell you right away,” he said carefully, eyeing her cautiously.  
  
Padmé’s expressive eyes widened and she felt a wave of dread wash over her.  
  
“I’m afraid it’s bad news,” Bail said as gently as he could muster. “I’m so sorry to have to tell you like this.”  
  
Padme felt herself begin to shake. Her nerves were already shredded and the wait was killing her.  
  
“Just tell me, Bail!” she snapped, her temper getting the better of her in the tense moment.  
  
Bail nodded and took a deep breath before he spoke. “A transmission came in a short while ago from Commander Cody advising his immanent return to Coruscant with Generals Kenobi and Skywalker.”  
  
A surge of hope flashed through Padme. It could only be good news that was bringing her husband and his former mentor back to the capitol. But in Bail’s next breath, her hope was dashed.  
  
“There’s been a casualty.”  
  
Padmé's world stopped. With those four words, her entire existence shifted. Nothing made sense anymore.  
  
“Wha...what?” she stammered, her breath coming in gasps as she tried to grasp the enormity of the situation.  
  
Bail sighed sympathetically as he moved towards Padme. He reached out and took her small hand in his, doing his best to offer comfort where he could. “I’m so sorry, Padme. I know you were close to both General Kenobi and General Skywalker.”  
  
“Who was it? Which one of them was it?” Padme almost shouted, leaping from her chair, away from Bail’s hand-hold.  
  
“We don’t know,” Bail admitted, shaking his head. “The commander’s transmission did not go into any details. He only said they would be arriving tomorrow morning and heading straight to the Jedi Temple.”  
  
Padme sank back down into her chair, unable to believe what she was hearing.  
  
“Chancellor Palpatine has asked me to join him in representing the Senate when they arrive,” Bail mentioned, not sure if Padme was still listening. “I’ll come see you as soon as I can afterwards.”  
  
“I want to be there,” Padme whispered. ”I need to be there.”  
  
“That won’t be necessary,” Bail replied. “The Chancellor feels a small delegation...”  
  
“I have to be there!” Padme snapped harshly.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Bail conceded. He was clearly taken aback by her reaction. “I’ll talk to the Chancellor. I’m sure he will make an exception.”  
  
“Thank you,” Padme said as she dropped back down into her chair.  
  
“Can I get you anything?,” Bail asked awkwardly.  
  
Padme shook her head. “No. Thank you for coming to tell me yourself.”  
  
Bail nodded and turned to leave the office. He got to the door and turned back to ask her one last time if she needed anything, but decided against it when he saw the she had moved to the window and was staring out at the busy world outside.

 

/  
  
Padme spent the longest night of her life alternating between hope that Anakin was still alive and guilt because his survival would mean the death of one of her closest friends and allies.  
  
She still remembered the first moment she met them both. Anakin had been such a small child then, and Obi-Wan had been the brave knight that had jumped from a balcony to save her life. She had fallen in love with Anakin, but she’d never quite forgotten the crush she’d harbored for the dashing Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
She couldn’t believe it was happening. Since the Clone Wars began nearly three years before, the Jedi’s dynamic duo of Skywalker and Kenobi had seen their fair share of battles and they always managed to pull through somehow. They always watched each other’s back. Neither one was ever alone because the other was always there. She wondered what could have gone so terribly wrong this time.  
  
Deciding that she wasn’t accomplishing anything by staring out at the city, Padme readied for bed. She found one of Anakin’s shirts that he had left behind the last time they were together and wrapped herself in its comforting warmth. She inhaled the scent of his aftershave that was left behind on the fabric. Tears threatened to fall as she climbed into the large bed she hadn’t shared with her husband for more than five months.  
  
“Oh Force, please bring him back to me,” she whispered as her eyes fell and sleep claimed her.  


/  
  
Morning dawned all too soon and Padme, after a night of restlessness that had her embroiled in numerous dreams and nightmares, found herself walking between Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Organa through the crowded streets to the Jedi Temple. Her eyes wandered as they walked. People drifted about the streets, none of them aware that the next few minutes may bring about the total heartbreak of a young galactic senator.  
  
They reached the Temple, and noticed Master Yoda standing at the entrance. The entire Jedi Council, as well as a few close friends of both Anakin and Obi-Wan, stood on either side of the small green Jedi as they patiently waited for the arrival of Commander Cody’s shuttle.  
  
The Senate delegation took their places beside the Jedi as the first sounds of the shuttle’s engines began to fill the air. Dread that she had somehow managed to push aside once again settled in Padmé’s heart. She stood absolutely still, eyes glued to the approaching ship as the landing gear appeared and it ever so slowly descended and finally landed.  
  
After what felt like hours, but in reality was only moments, the ramp was lowered.  
  
She bit her lips and clenched her hands into tight fists at her side. She felt herself begin to tremble as the hatch released.  
  
In a slow procession, six caretakers exited the shuttle carrying the cloth-draped body of the fallen Jedi. They were lined up three on either side, all being extremely careful not to jostle the body of the now deceased hero.  
  
Padmé’s eyes filled with tears. She could barely see through the moisture. She tried in vain to decide which man lay beneath the cloth based on height and weight, but she could not. Or maybe she just didn’t want to make herself believe that either of them was gone from her life forever.  
  
The caretakers came to a stop in front of Master Yoda. The small Jedi master closed his eyes and rested a clawed hand on the chest of the dead Jedi. He breathed deeply for a few moments, then removed the hand and opened his eyes as he and the other Jedi waited for the survivor to join them for their solemn entrance into the Temple.  
  
Her eyes remained locked on the shuttle as the surviving Jedi finally stepped into view. She gasped and a sob tore from her throat; clutching Bail’s arm, as the realization of her loss became agonizingly clear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
/  
  
Pain became Padmé’s close companion once again when she realized that her dear friend Obi-Wan was beneath the shroud. Tears poured from her solemn brown eyes as her heart grieved for her friend. She wanted to step closer, to be able to touch him herself as Yoda had done, but respect for the Jedi and their traditions kept her at bay. Her goodbye would have to come later. Instead, she raised her gaze from the still body to the top of the shuttle ramp.  
  
Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, the galaxy’s Hero with no Fear, paused in the doorway of the shuttle. His icy blue gaze desperately began searching the crowd for the one person he knew was capable of providing him with any considerable amount of comfort.  
  
It didn’t take long for him to find her in the crowd. He’d known she would be there. Instantly he felt the wave of comfort surge through him only to be replaced a moment later with the familiar sharp dagger of pain that had become his constant companion since his former master had drawn his last breath. He’d known agony before, had felt it when his mother breathed her last in his arms. Heartache had followed him throughout his life as a Jedi. He’d lost friends before; said goodbye to many people that had touched his life in one way or another. But no goodbye had burned like this one.  
  
Clearly seeing Anakin’s pain, Padme tossed aside any sense of proper etiquette, and rushed up the ramp. She threw herself into Anakin’s strong arms. He hugged her tightly, not caring in the least what the onlookers may have thought at seeing a Jedi in the embrace of a galactic senator. He felt her bury her face in the crook of his neck, and felt her hot tears traveling down beneath his shirt.  
  
“Oh Anakin,” she cried, her voice almost inaudible. But he heard her. He heard and felt her anguish and knew it was as much for him as for herself.  
  
They held on for a moment longer before breaking the embrace. His eyes lingered on hers for a second, the vulnerability in them breaking her heart all over again, before he squared his shoulders and resumed the outward appearance of a calm, emotionally reserved Jedi Knight. For her part, Padme wiped her tears away, stood tall as she turned to face the Jedi with her husband and took his hand to lead him down the ramp.  
  
Ignoring the raised eyebrows and surprised glances, Padme continued walking beside Anakin as they came to a stop behind the caretakers. Yoda studied the pair briefly before giving a slight nod of his head. He then turned and began leading the procession into the Jedi Temple.  
  
The assembled Jedi and senate representatives were eerily silent as they followed the esteemed Jedi Master up the massive amount of stairs that led to the main entrance to the Temple. But to Anakin, the echoes of their footfalls on the duracrete were as loud as any explosion he’d heard during the war. The normal sound of the busy space lanes above was drowned out by the thunderous silence below. It was as if the entire city-planet knew this homecoming was different from all of the others and they were paying their respects to the fallen Jedi.  
  
“Anakin?” a whispered voice sounded, breaking the quietness of the moment and angering the young knight.  
  
Anakin, still gripping Padmé’s hand as they walked side by side, turned to his left, prepared to lash out at whoever had committed the egregious error of speaking. But he calmed instantly when he noticed the tall Jedi with long dark hair and unusually hollow-looking green eyes walking in step next to him. Jedi Master Garen Muln had been Obi-Wan’s best friend since the crèche. They had grown up together, and Garen was the first person Anakin had met when he arrived at the Jedi Temple as a nine year-old boy.  
  
“Yes?” Anakin questioned quietly.  
  
Garen took a deep breath before speaking. Now that he had the young man’s attention, he wasn’t quite sure where to begin. “We’ve prepared a…a place in the Hall of Remembrance for him. His bo-body…um…will lie in repose for several days before the funeral pyre is lit.”  
  
Anakin merely nodded. He didn’t trust his voice not to break if he spoke.  
  
Padme looked over at Garen and offered a small thankful smile. Garen returned it before stepping several paces ahead as the group continued their journey to the specially prepared room where Obi-Wan Kenobi would receive his final respects.  
  
/  
  
Hours after the solemn procession into the Temple began, Anakin stood at the head of the table that held Obi-Wan, watching stoically as fellow Jedi and close friends of Obi-Wan filed slowly through the room. Some paused slightly, others stayed for several minutes, their heads bowed in reflection. Some wore expressions of acceptance, others faces were full of sadness.  
  
Through it all Padme remained by his side, still clutching tightly to his hand. Anakin never moved or spoke. As hundreds of Jedi made their way past the deceased Jedi, he remained still as a statue, rigid as a stone. If he didn’t, he knew he would fall. His determination to stand by his former master was the only thing holding him up.  
  
Yoda was the last to pay homage. He’d been through his share of loss over the last 800 years but Obi-Wan’s death stuck him the hardest, for even he had begun to believe the Jedi’s most successful pair of Skywalker and Kenobi were somehow invincible. They’d survived so much during their years together. There had been no reason to suspect that one of them wouldn’t continue to survive.  
  
Once again, as he’d done outside the Temple, Yoda rested a clawed hand on Obi-Wan’s still chest. The gesture brought fresh tears to Padmé’s eyes, but Anakin didn’t flinch.  
  
“Sleep well, youngling,” Yoda whispered as he removed his hand and shifted his gaze up towards Anakin.  
  
“Rest you must,” he informed Anakin. “A tragic loss we have suffered. Strength you will need for the days to come.”  
  
Anakin shook his head. “I can’t leave him.”  
  
Yoda looked to Padme. “Talk with him you must.”  
  
She nodded as Yoda limped from the room.  
  
/  
  
When the room was empty, Padme turned to Anakin and pulled him into her arms. The moment his body hit hers, he let out an agonized cry, finally allowing his tears to flow. His tall form shuddered in her arms under the force of the sobs pouring from him. Pent up emotions that he’d somehow managed to hold inside finally had an escape route. In the arms of his wife, he was safe to be human; he could shed the Jedi façade everyone else expected him to have. She held him tightly until he was spent.  
  
“Ani, look at me,” she whispered as she tilted his head up from its spot on her shoulder. “We should go home now.”  
  
“I won’t leave him!” Anakin snapped.  
  
“There’s nothing more you can do for him,” Padme tried to reason with him.  
  
“I failed him,” Anakin spat angrily.  
  
Padme shook her head. “No, Anakin...”  
  
“I failed him,” Anakin repeated. “I wasn’t there when he needed me. It’s my fault he’s dead.”  
  
Padmé’s eyes widened. “I can’t believe that,” she admonished. ”You can’t believe that.”  
  
“It’s true,” he insisted as he pulled away from her.  
  
“Ani, tell me what happened.”  
  
Unable to meet her sympathetic eyes, he began to pace. He was suddenly filled with excess energy that he needed to purge. He wrung his hands together as he began to speak, for the first time, the details of all that went wrong.  
  
“The Jedi received word of a battle station the Sith Lord was planning on building,” he began slowly. “We didn’t think much of it at first but then we were informed that this station would be armed with the ability to destroy an entire planet with one shot.”  
  
Padme froze, horror covering her youthful face. “But that’s impossible!” she exclaimed.  
  
Anakin nodded. “That’s what we thought. Then the Bothans sent word that they had a spy in the Trade Federation who had stolen the plans for the space station. They would give it to us in exchange for us putting the spy into hiding.”  
  
Anakin paused as fresh tears began to spill down his cheeks. He took several deep breaths to reign in his control before he continued.  
  
“Obi-Wan and I were sent to pick up the Bothan and the plans. We were disguised as mechanics at a local repair shop while we waited for the Bothan to make contact.”  
  
The silence pounded the empty space between them as Padme waited for Anakin to continue.  
  
“We didn’t have to wait too long,” he finally continued. “The Bothan came in using his cover story of needing repairs. We sent R2 to his ship to supposedly get a read out of the exact damage and the plans were transferred to his memory banks.”  
  
Anakin’s pacing had ceased at the moment his words did. He’d come to a stop right next to his former teacher. He paused and squeezed Obi-Wan’s still hand in his own before speaking again. “Obi-Wan sent me to accompany the Bothan and R2 to Commander Cody’s ship where he would bring them back to Coruscant.”  
  
He sighed as he released Obi-Wan’s hand and resumed his pacing back and forth. He had to move. Standing still would surely kill him. “The Bothan was followed somehow, and a droid army landed on-planet. They located the repair shop and attacked while I was gone. There were hundreds of them; Obi-Wan never stood a chance.”  
  
“You can’t blame yourself for that,” Padme replied.  
  
“I should have been there,” Anakin flared. “I could have saved him.”  
  
He again moved to Obi-Wan’s side and dropped to his knees, clutching his hand. He lifted Obi-Wan’s hand to his chest, placing it against his heart, holding it there as his tears increased.  
  
“I felt it the second he died,” he lamented. “It was like…like my own soul was being torn from me. I felt his shock, his fear, his pain; and then…nothing. He was just…gone,” he sobbed, releasing Obi-Wan’s hand and dropping to the ground on his knees, his head clutched in his hands as he cried tears of a younger brother reliving the loss of the older brother he’d idolized; of a son letting go of the father he’d cherished; a friend and comrade he’d leaned on and learned to trust above all others.  
  
Padme ran the few steps to him and gathered him into her arms as he sobbed. She held him close, pulling his head into her lap. She ran her fingers tenderly through his shoulder-length hair with one hand and rubbed his back with the other. Soothing words fell from her lips as her own tears returned full-force, her grieving now as strong for her husband as for his friend.  
  
“I f-f-failed him in l-life,” Anakin gasped through his sobs. “I w-won’t fail h-him now. I’m st-staying.”  
  
“Alright, then I’m staying too,” Padme announced. ”I won’t leave you, Anakin. You don’t have to be here alone.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
  
/  
  
Resplendent in her formal senatorial robes, Padme stood silently and stoically by Anakin’s side as speech after speech was made honoring the life and accomplishments of the late Obi-Wan Kenobi. As far as Padme could ascertain, nearly every Jedi that was on planet seemed to have something good to say about Obi-Wan.  
  
She was so caught up in her own memories of her friend that she barely heard a word of what was said. The last three days had proven to be both mentally and physically exhausting. She used every ounce of strength she had just to make it through each hour.  
  
Despite her own feelings, Padme knew that it was so much worse for Anakin. He was tormented with guilt and drowning in anguish over what he had decided was his own failure. His mind was consumed with thoughts of what he could have or should have done that might have saved Obi-Wan’s life. Padme offered him what comfort she could; when she could.  
  
After their first night in the Hall of Remembrance, Anakin forced her to go back to their apartment and rest. She only agreed after realizing he could feel her weariness and it was weakening him. After a gentle embrace and a promise to return to his side, she’d leaned down and placed a soft kiss against Obi-Wan’s cheek.  
  
“Rest well, my friend,” she whispered.  
  
She returned home to an empty apartment, walking aimlessly from room to room trying to quiet her mind enough to get a little sleep. It was then that she realized she had completely forgotten about the life she carried in her womb. She’d only recently discovered that she was carrying Anakin’s child, and she was ecstatic, if a bit worried about the reactions of certain people.  
  
A hint of a smile tugged at her lips as she gently rubbed her stomach.  
  
“You will help daddy to go on, little one,” she whispered. She crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep. She returned to Anakin’s side a few hours later as promised.  
  
/  
  
Anakin remained impassive as the last speech was given. He had requested that he be allowed to light the pyre when the time came. Now that the moment was upon him, he hesitated as he lifted the torch and stepped next to the pyre. He set his blue eyes onto the serene face of the only father he’d ever known.  
  
Padmé’s eyes watered and her tears fell as she saw her husband struggle with himself. She stepped slightly forward and placed her hand on his shoulder, lending whatever support she could. As she felt his shoulder slump a bit as his tension released, an old Nubian blessing her mother had recited to her and her sister when they were children came unbidden to her mind.  
  
“May the road rise to meet you,  
May the wind be always at your back,  
May the sun shine warm upon your face,  
The rains fall soft upon your fields and,  
Until we meet again,  
May the gods hold you in their gentle embrace,” she whispered as Anakin finally held the torch forward and lit the pyre.  
  
He stepped back and starred into the flames, remembering the first time he’d met Obi-Wan. He remembered how in awe he was of the young man; still innocently believing it was impossible to kill a Jedi.  
  
He replayed the events of their lives together from his childhood up until their last fateful journey. He replayed the good times, the bad times, and the gray hairs Obi-Wan blamed on him. He couldn’t believe how quickly time flew and now Obi-Wan was gone forever.  
  
As the fire consumed Obi-Wan’s body, Anakin recalled a prayer that he had been taught during his first few days in the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan had taken him into the Archives and showed him the ancient text that came from Obi-Wan’s home planet of Wukkar. Years later, he still recalled the words of the prayer that Wukkaran Jedi lived by as much, if not more than the Jedi Code itself.  
  
As the other Jedi and the Senate delegation began to file from the room, Anakin closed his eyes and began to speak softly.  
  
““Force, make us instruments of your peace.  
Where there is hatred, let us sow love,  
Where there is injury, pardon  
Where there is doubt, faith,  
Where there is despair, hope,  
Where there is darkness, light,  
Where there is sadness, joy.  
O Divine Master, grant that we may not so much  
seek to be consoled as to console,  
not so much to be understood as to understand,  
not so much to be loved, as to love;  
for it is in giving that we receive,  
it is in pardoning that we are pardoned,  
it is in dying that we awake to eternal life,” Anakin finished quietly as the last of the body of Obi-Wan Kenobi disappeared into the flames; into the comforting arms of the Force.  
  
When the last ember finally died, Padme took his arm and gently lead him out of the Hall of Remembrance for the first time since he’d entered it three days before. His final duty to his former master had been fulfilled.  
  
He paused as they reached the exit and turned back to take one last look around. The walls of the hall held all of the names and small plaques with the faces of every Jedi that had died in the line of duty since the inception of the Jedi Order. Anakin’s eyes focused on the newest of the plaques; Obi-Wan’s.  
  
“I’ll miss you,” he whispered before turning away and leading Padme from the room; from the Temple itself.  
  
/  
  
Back at their apartment, Anakin collapsed on the sofa. Padme sat next to him and gently caressed his cheek.  
  
“You should rest,” she said softly. ”You’re exhausted. You need to get some sleep and let your body recover.”  
  
“Later,” he replied. “I need to talk to you about something first.”  
  
He took a deep breath, looking deeply into her eyes. “I’ve decided to leave the Jedi Order,” he said quietly, waiting for her reaction.  
  
“What?” Padme gasped in shock. “Anakin, you can’t...”  
  
“I have to,” he interjected immediately. “I failed Obi-Wan. I failed the Jedi.”  
  
His shoulders slumped dejectedly. “You’re all I have left, Padme. I won’t fail you by going off and getting myself killed.”  
  
“Oh, Anakin,” she said as she rubbed his shoulders, knowing better than to try and argue with him.  
  
“You have more than you realize.”  
  
His eyes met hers in confusion.  
  
“Ani,” she began as she took his hand and put it over her slightly protruding stomach. “I’m pregnant.”  
  
She could see the shock, disbelief and even the barest hint of joy as each emotion crossed his face.  
  
“That’s...that’s.... that’s wonderful,” he stammered, taking her into his arms and holding her tightly. She could feel fresh tears falling into her hair.  
  
“It’ll be alright,” she soothed by rubbing his back in gentle circles and whispering comforting words. “Somehow, it’ll be alright.”  
  
They held each other for an indeterminable time before Anakin lifted his head and gazed at Padme. Her deep brandy brown eyes held him under their captive spell.  
  
“I still have to leave the Jedi,” he stated. “I can’t go back, not now.”  
  
Padme nodded. “We can go to Naboo, have the baby and grow old together.”  
  
Anakin smiled. “What about the Senate?” he wondered. “You love your work. I can’t imagine you simply walking away.”  
  
Padme shrugged. “I doubt the Queen will allow me to continue to serve once she finds out I’m pregnant.”  
  
“And married,” Anakin added. “I’m tired of all this hiding. It’s time the Jedi and the Senate know we’re married.”  
  
“You’ll be expelled,” Padme reminded him.  
  
“I’m leaving anyway. It doesn’t really matter how,” he sighed, resigned in his decision. “But I would like to visit Wukkar first, before we go home to Naboo.”  
  
Padme frowned. “Wukkar? I’ve never heard of it.”  
  
“It’s in the Outer Rim, not too far from Tatooine actually. Obi-Wan was born there,” he explained, looking at her hopefully.  
  
“He has a brother. I want to tell him...,” he looked away. “I want to say good-bye...,” his voice trailed off.  
  
“Of course we’ll go,” Padme agreed.  
  
Anakin took a deep breath and stood up, reaching for Padmé’s hand and pulling her up with him. “I’ll meet with the Council in the morning. For now, let’s try and get some rest.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  


/

  
Padme awakened from a deep sleep when she reached out for her husband and her hand met only empty space. Her weary brown eyes opened and she quickly caught sight of Anakin’s tall form outside on the balcony of their suite. He was standing perfectly still with his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
Padme quietly rose from the bed and slipped into her thick robe to ward off the early-morning chill. She padded out onto the balcony and slipped her arms around Anakin’s waist, her hands coming to rest on his stomach.  
  
Anakin’s blue eyes were fixated on the Jedi Temple. It stood majestically in the distance, dominating the Coruscant skyline. “Look at it, Padme. It’s so beautiful, sitting there in the direct center of the planet. I’d never noticed before, not really…it was just a building to me, but now that I’ve made the decision to leave, I can see the beauty in it. I can see what Obi-Wan saw.”  
  
“It’s your home,” she whispered as she moved to stand in front of him, her back to his chest.  
  
Anakin wrapped her in his strong arms and pulled her close, his hands resting on her abdomen over their unborn child. “No, you and the baby are my home. With Obi-Wan gone, I have no place there anymore. He was the only one that made the Temple seem like a home. It’d be too empty there without him.”  
  
Padme sighed as they both continued to gaze out at the Jedi Temple. The sun was just now making its way above the horizon, casting an otherworldly glow on the city-planet.  
  
“Are you worried about your meeting with the Council today?” she asked quietly after moments of peaceful silence.  
  
Anakin shook his head. “No, I’m not. I’ve made peace with my decision.”  
  
Padme didn’t say it, but she wondered if he truly _had_ made peace with the decision to leave the Jedi Order. Could someone let go of something so easily that they’d held onto so tightly for so long?  
  
“You should be getting ready soon,” she said softly. “You don’t have much time left.”  
  
Anakin nodded and placed a gentle kiss atop her head. “I’ll see you when I return.”  
  
Padme watched solemnly as he went inside to change into his Jedi clothing for the last time.  
  
“I’ll be here for you when you return.”  
  
/  
  
After nearly two hours of questions, Anakin finished his debriefing before the Jedi Council. Their questions had been difficult and probing, and he was thankful they were finally over.  
  
Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, he mentally prepared himself for the announcement he was about to make.  
  
“There’s one more thing I have to say, Masters,” he declared, taking a moment to look each Master in the eye. “I’ve decided to leave the Jedi Order.”  
  
A stunned silence filled the room as Anakin braced himself for the inevitable protests.  
  
“What do you mean you’ve decided to leave the Jedi Order?” Mace Windu asked sternly. “We’ve already gone over the details your last mission and you didn’t do anything wrong, Anakin. There is no reason for you to leave.”  
  
“You should look a little closer,” Anakin spat angrily. “I left Obi-Wan alone...”  
  
“Not your decision that was,” Yoda reminded him. ”Told to go you were, and went you did. To blame, you are not.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” Anakin sighed, his shoulders drooping. “My place was by Obi-Wan’s side. R2 could have gotten himself and the Bothan to Commander Cody without me. I should have refused to leave.”  
  
Yoda and Mace exchanged worried glances.  
  
“Too upset you are to make this decision,” Yoda proclaimed. “A few days leave you will take. Time in meditation you should spend. Clear your mind and consider your future you should.”  
  
“I’ve already made up my mind, Master Yoda,” Anakin replied. “I failed in my most basic duty. I may not have still been his padawan, but it was still my responsibility as his friend to be there. I wasn’t, and because of that I have no right to call myself a Jedi.”  
  
“Skywalker...” Mace began but Yoda held up a hand to stop him.  
  
“The Chosen One you are,” Yoda uncharacteristically snapped, beginning to lose his patience. “A destiny to fulfill, you have.”  
  
“Who here among you really believes I’m the Chosen One?” Anakin asked, pointedly staring particularly hard at Mace. “I’ve been here at the Temple for fourteen years, gone on countless missions and proven myself over and over again and still you don’t trust me. You never have.”  
  
The council was silent, unable to deny his words.  
  
”Trust you, I do,” Yoda declared in a strong voice, ignoring the guilty looks on the faces of the rest of the Council members. “The Chosen One, I believe you are. Leave the Jedi Order you must not.”  
  
Anakin paused for a moment to collect his thoughts; hardly able to believe the resistance he was getting. Part of him had been so certain the Council would be glad to see him go. They’d certainly never acted as if they cared about him one way or another.  
  
One confession remained. He’d promised Padme he wasn’t going to hide anymore.  
  
“There’s more,” he finally added squaring, his shoulders and steeling himself for the implosion. “I’m married.”  
  
Anakin could feel the shockwave reverberate from all the Masters except for Yoda. Yoda remained strangely collected and gazing at him calmly.  
  
“Excuse me?” Mace finally stammered.  
  
“Senator Amidala...Padme and I were married almost four years ago,” Anakin explained. “She now carries my child.”  
  
“Was Master Kenobi aware of this blatant disregard of the Jedi Code?” Mace demanded angrily.  
  
Anakin shook his head. “No,” he answered. “He died with me lying to him.”  
  
He stood silently waiting for the proclamation from the Grand Master of the Jedi Order that he was officially expelled. It was what he deserved.  
  
Yoda closed his eyes, remaining motionless for several minutes. Finally, he hopped down from his chair and hobbled over to Anakin. Raising his gimmer stick, he whacked him squarely in the shins.  
  
“Ow!” Anakin jerked back in surprise. He bent down to rub his shins and was rewarded with a hard tap on his forehead. He yelped again, and glared at the small green Jedi Master who gestured for him to remain kneeling.  
  
“Lying to the Council we cannot have!” Yoda denounced angrily. “But still needed you are. A Sith Lord you must face. Your destiny you cannot escape.”  
  
“But Master...,” Anakin began.  
  
“No!” Yoda yelled, stomping his gimmer stick hard against the floor. “Argue with me you will not. A Jedi you are and a Jedi you will always be.”  
  
“I can’t,” Anakin whispered hanging his head. “The galaxy calls me the Hero with No Fear, but I failed Obi-Wan, I failed the Order. I’ve been lying to everybody...,” his voice trailed off as tears began to fall down his cheeks.  
  
“I’m nobody’s hero,” he whispered brokenly.  
  
Yoda reached out and lifted Anakin’s chin with one pointed finger. As his blue eyes gazed into Yoda’s deep green orbs, the young man saw for the first time what Obi-Wan’s death had cost the little master. Pain and loss and maybe even a hint of regret and guilt were present in Yoda’s eyes. Anakin knew that Yoda had cared deeply for Obi-Wan, whether he admitted it or not, and he was trying desperately not to lose the lone connection to the man that remained; Anakin himself.  
  
“Believed in you, Obi-Wan did,” Yoda intoned quietly. “On many occasions, told me he did.”  
  
Anakin’s tears continued to fall.  
  
“Leave you will take,” Yoda insisted as he released his hold on Anakin’s chin. “Meditate. Let go of your anger...your pain, and peace you will find.”  
  
Anakin opened his mouth to protest but Yoda silenced him with a withering stare.  
  
“Settled this matter is,” he announced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  


/

  
Anakin barely noticed the throngs of people he was dodging as he made his way through the busy streets of Coruscant on his way to Chancellor Palpatine’s office. His mind was occupied with thought of what he was going to say to Chancellor Palpatine; how he was going to explain everything. He’d told the Chancellor he was coming to speak to him about something of great importance, but he hadn’t quite worked out what exactly to say.  
  
His meeting with the Jedi Council hadn’t gone exactly as he had planned. He went in with the full intention of quitting the Order but instead had been placed on a temporary leave; however, despite Yoda’s insistence to the contrary, he knew he would never return to Coruscant.  
  
His place was now by Padmé’s side as her husband and father to their child. He had no business running around the galaxy risking his life for a meaningless war he didn’t even believe in. Let the Republic handle it from now on. All he cared about now was taking Padme to safety and living out his life in peace.  
  
/  
  
Senators and their aides drifted up and down the hallway as Anakin made his way towards Chancellor Palpatine’s office. Most of them didn’t even spare him a glance. Jedi were often seen in the Senate Hall while they acted as security enforcers for the more prominent senators. But a few of the younger aides practically gaped as they saw the Hero with No Fear.  
  
Anakin himself didn’t even seem to register the existence of other beings in his path. He was focused on his destination and nothing else. Before he knew it he’d arrived at the reception desk located directly outside the chancellor’s office.  
  
The young man on duty looked up when he heard footsteps. He gave a friendly smile when he noticed Anakin.  
  
“Good afternoon, Jedi Skywalker,” he said.  
  
Anakin merely nodded. He knew the young man, several years his junior, was only trying to be polite, but Anakin didn’t have time for politeness. He just wanted to get this whole thing over with so he could return to Padme.  
  
“I’m here for a meeting with Chancellor Palpatine,” he said, slight impatience coloring his tone.  
  
The young man nodded. “Chancellor Palpatine said for me to escort you in when you arrived.”  
  
Anakin stepped aside to allow the young man to do just that.  
  
He was shown immediately into Palpatine’s spacious office where he was greeted warmly. His escort was dismissed with a curt nod from the chancellor.  
  
“Anakin, it’s wonderful to see you again. How are you doing?” Palpatine questioned, his eyes filled with concern.  
  
Anakin felt himself relaxing as he always did in Palpatine’s presence.  
  
“I’ll be alright,” he answered with a lopsided grin.  
  
“I’m sure you will be,” Palpatine replied squeezing his shoulder. “General Kenobi’s death has been a blow to us all. I’m so sorry for your loss, my boy. I know what he meant to you.”  
  
Anakin didn’t trust himself enough to speak. His emotions were still too close to the surface for him to accept condolences for Obi-Wan’s death just yet. He simply nodded; his sadness evident in his solemn expression.  
  
Palpatine motioned Anakin to one of the plush sofas. ”Here, sit down. You look like you’re about to fall over in exhaustion.”  
  
“What can I do for you, Son?”  
  
Anakin took him up on the offer and sat down slowly, studying Palpatine’s empathetic expression carefully before speaking.  
  
“I’ve come to say good-bye,” he announced without preamble.  
  
Anakin’s statement caused Palpatine’s eyes to widen in surprise. “Good-bye?” he repeated.  
  
Anakin nodded, hanging his head and causing his long dark blonde hair to fall into his eyes.  
  
“I don’t understand,” Palpatine responded, eyes narrowing. “Did the Council expel you for what happened to General Kenobi? Do they actually blame you for that?”  
  
“No, it’s not like that,” Anakin replied. “I’ve decided to leave the Jedi Order. I’ve just come from meeting with the Council.”  
  
Palpatine was silent for a moment, cautiously considering Anakin’s words.  
  
“I see.” He paused. “That couldn’t have gone over very well.”  
  
Anakin could feel the frustration return to him. He thrust his hands through his hair, pushing it back from his face as he leaned back against the back of the sofa, stretching his long legs out in front of him.  
  
“That’s an understatement,” he snorted. “Master Yoda refused to let me step down. He’s put me on leave instead.”  
  
Palpatine shrugged casually. “Well, perhaps that’s for the best. You have just suffered a tragic loss. Perhaps a few days rest...”  
  
“I don’t need rest!” Anakin thundered, jumping up from the sofa. “Obi-Wan is _dead_ because of me and all I’m hearing is take time off, meditate...”  
  
“Anakin...,” Palpatine tried to interrupt.  
  
“It won’t change anything!” Anakin exploded. “It won’t bring Obi-Wan back; it won’t change what happened.”  
  
He dropped back down on the sofa suddenly exhausted from his outburst.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he mumbled a few minutes later.  
  
“It’s alright,” Palpatine soothed. “What you are going through is perfectly understandable. Still....,” his voice trailed off.  
  
Anakin gazed at him quizzically.  
  
“You can’t forget about your accomplishments,” Palpatine continued. “I was briefed on the situation concerning the plans for a space station of some sort that you made sure didn‘t fall back into the hands of the Separatists.”  
  
Anakin hung his head again at the mention of his last mission.  
  
“You have no idea what kind of disruption the stealing of those plans has caused the Sith Lord.”  
  
“I did my duty,” Anakin answered hoarsely. “Now my duty lies with...,” he stopped, suddenly realizing Palpatine didn’t know about his marriage.  
  
“With your wife,” Palpatine finished with a knowing look.  
  
“How did...how?” Anakin stammered, completely confused as to how Palpatine could have come upon the knowledge that was held only between himself and Padme.  
  
“It wasn’t hard to guess,” Palpatine replied with an amused smile on his lips. “Given Senator Amidala’s behavior when you arrived on planet and at the funeral I’m surprised the entire galaxy isn’t gossiping over the matter.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Anakin shrugged. “I’ve told the Council and Padme is informing the Queen as well. We’re not going to hide anymore.”  
  
“And the Jedi didn’t expel you?” Palpatine quizzed.  
  
“No,” Anakin flinched, still mystified by the fact that he hadn’t been expelled. “But I’ve stepped down. I’m no longer a Jedi and I won’t be fighting in this war any longer.”  
  
Suddenly Anakin stood and stretched out his hand to Palpatine.  
  
“I need to get home to Padme,” Anakin declared. “I just wanted to come and say good-bye and thank you for all you’ve done for me over the years.”  
  
Palpatine ignored Anakin’s outstretched hand.  
  
“Anakin, perhaps you should take Master Yoda’s advice and think this over,” Palpatine suggested. “You have so much potential. You don’t want to waste your gifts.”  
  
Anakin sighed, dropping his hand. “Not you too,” he groaned. “I thought you would understand.”  
  
He began to pace. “My _gifts?_ My gifts didn’t keep Obi-Wan from dying; they didn’t keep my mother from dying. What good are they?”  
  
“Their deaths were not your fault, Anakin” Palpatine argued. “You weren’t even there.”  
  
“Exactly!” Anakin exclaimed. “I wasn’t there and now two people I love are dead. First my mother was gone, and now my…my father. Padme is all I have left and I won’t fail her too.”  
  
Palpatine nodded. “I understand,” he said simply. “But you don’t have to leave the Jedi to protect Padme.”  
  
Anakin looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”  
  
“If you allow yourself to develop your powers to your full potential, you can learn the secret of manipulating life itself,” Palpatine explained, his voice having taken on a persuasive tone.  
  
Anakin let his words sink in. He felt a surge of hope flow through him only to be dashed again when he thought of Obi-Wan and his mother.  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” he stated. “I can’t bring back Obi-Wan or my mother.”  
  
Palpatine sighed wearily. “No, but you can keep from losing anyone else.”  
  
Anakin froze, a sudden fear gripping him. No, Obi-Wan and his mother were dead because he wasn’t there to protect them. He didn’t need any mysterious power. All he needed was to be there and Padme and their child would be safe.  
  
“Thank you Chancellor,” he stated, stretching out his hand once again. “But I’ve made up my mind. I’m leaving. I can protect Padme myself.”  
  
This time, sensing that his argument was getting him nowhere, Palpatine shook his hand firmly. “I hope you’ll change your mind.”  
  
Anakin gave a resigned smile. “I won’t.”  
  
He turned then and made his way out of the office, completely missing the look of fury that crossed Palpatine’s face.  
  
/  
  
Anakin returned to the apartment he and Padme shared to find her sitting on the sofa with tears in her eyes. He quickly tossed his cloak aside and made his way over to his wife.  
  
“Angel, what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly.  
  
Padme sniffled and reached up to wipe away a few of her tears. “Nothing is wrong, Ani, nothing at all. Something is right.”  
  
“What do you mean?,” he asked, confused.  
  
Padme turned to face him and smiled brightly. “While you were gone I spoke with Queen Jamilla.”  
  
A hopeful look crossed Anakin’s face. “And?”  
  
Padme laughed out loud and threw her arms around his neck. “She’s not concerned at all about our marriage or my pregnancy. She wants me to take some time off and then when I’m ready, when we’re both ready, she wants me to return to the senate.”  
  
Anakin hugged her tightly to him. “That’s wonderful news, Angel. The people need you, and now they’ll have you.”  
  
Padme pulled back and looked into her husband’s troubled eyes. “You and our child need me too, Anakin. I’m going to take as much time as we need to become the family I know we both want.”  
  
Anakin smiled. “How is it that you know me so well?” he asked, wondering at her ability to read him so easily. “Are you hiding Jedi skills?” he teased.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
“I love you,” she said, as if that explained it all. Love was the answer to every question, every fear, and every doubt. Love would carry them through life together, binding them to one another and their children as surely as the Force bound the galaxy itself together.  
  
Anakin leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “I love you too.”  
  
They leaned back on the couch, Anakin’s arm draped across her shoulders.  
  
“How did it go with the Council?” she asked after long moments of silence.  
  
“Splendid,” he replied sarcastically. “Master Yoda, the old green troll, wouldn’t let me just quit. He placed me on a leave of absence. He told me to meditate, let go of my anger and my guilt.”  
  
Risking his ire, Padme decided to offer her opinion. “Anakin, you know that I love you and that I’ll support your decision, but…,” she trailed off.  
  
“But what?” Anakin asked, his tone suggesting he knew he wasn’t going to like what she was about to say.  
  
“But maybe Master Yoda is right,” she said quietly. “I don’t mean he’s right about not letting you quit, that should be your decision and yours alone, but maybe you do need to get away and think about things before you decide to leave.”  
  
Anakin closed his eyes. He didn’t want to agree with her, but deep down he knew she was right; that Yoda and Palpatine were right also. He did need time to sort out his feelings. Their trip to Obi-Wan’s home planet would be the perfect time to harness his thoughts and feelings.  
  
“Alright,” he said as he opened his eyes. “It’s not going to change my mind about leaving the Jedi Order, but maybe some meditation and letting go won’t hurt.”  
  
Padme kissed his cheek softly. “Good. I made arrangements for us to leave for Wukkar in the morning. Our departure time is 0845. We’ll arrive on Wukkar in about two standard weeks.”  
  
Anakin nodded; pleased they would be leaving Coruscant so soon. “Come on, let’s get some sleep. We’ve both had a busy day.”  
  
They stood together and made their way to their bed chamber. Contentment filled their hearts as they fell asleep in one another’s arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**   
  
Morning dawned brightly and Anakin Skywalker found himself hopeful that things would actually be alright. He had finished his shower and was now putting the last touches on his packing. He was taking pretty much everything he owned, which turned out not to be too much.   
  
“Are you almost finished?” Padme asked her husband as she walked up behind him.   
  
Anakin turned and gave her a lopsided grin. “Almost. I’m just…,” he hesitated as he noticed her looking at him strangely.   
  
“What is it?” he asked, worried that something was wrong.   
  
Padme smiled and shook her head gently. “Nothing, I was just noticing how…different you look in civilian clothes.”   
  
Anakin laughed as he took in his own appearance. Gone were the layers of Jedi apparel he’d actually grown fond of over the years. In their place were black boots, black pants and a light blue shirt that accented his blue eyes. Also a new addition to his appearance was a BlasTech DL-44 heavy blaster pistol he’d acquired from a clonetrooper during his last mission with Obi-Wan.   
  
“Why do you have the blaster?” Padme asked casually.   
  
Anakin shrugged as he went back to tossing the last few items into his travel bag. “I thought it might come in handy. Even with the Force, sometimes there’s nothing better than a good blaster at your side.”   
  
She moved closer and rested her hand on arm, stopping his motions. “You’re still carrying your lightsaber,” she gently pointed out.   
  
Anakin looked down at the black and silver cylinder that hung from his belt. He hadn’t even considered not wearing it; it had become such a part of who he was. He reached down and fingered the weapon he’d crafted after he’d lost his first one in a fight with Count Dooku years before.   
  
“I’m not sure I’d know what to do if I didn’t have it with me,” he confessed.   
  
Padme hugged him briefly. “We need to be going. It’s going to take about two weeks to reach Wukkar.”   
  
Clearing his thoughts, Anakin zipper up his bag and looked around the apartment. He’d thought he’d never return to the city-planet that had sheltered him from the age of nine, but with Padme having the option of returning to the Senate, he supposed he’d be back someday.   
  
Padme waited at the door for him to reach her.   
  
“Let’s go, Angel,” he said to her as they left the apartment. “It’s time to leave this place.”   
  
Hand in hand they made their way outside to an awaiting air taxi that would take them to the docking bay where Padmé’s personal ship was berthed.   
  
/  
  
Hours after arriving at the spaceport, Anakin and Padme were finally aboard the customized H-Type Nubian Yacht that had become her personal ship after the destruction of her Naboo cruiser several years earlier.   
  
After programming their course into the nav-computer, Anakin stood and stretched out his arms above his head, getting rid of the kinks in his muscles.   
  
“I think I’m going to go into our room and meditate for a while,” he told his wife. “Will you be alright?”   
  
Padme smiled at his worry. “Yes, I’ll be fine. I brought along some datapads my mother sent me on childbirth. I’m just going to do some reading.”   
  
Anakin couldn’t stop the goofy grin that manifested itself on his handsome face at the mention of their child.   
  
“I still can’t believe that we’re going to be parents,” he commented.   
  
Padme just smiled brightly.   
  
Anakin leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before making his way to their cabin for some much needed meditation.   
  
/  
  
Meditation hadn’t come as easily as he’d hoped it would, and now Anakin found himself wandering the room he and Padme shared. He was jumpy, nervous about being on a ship again. His mind was beginning to drift in directions he’d rather not venture as his eyes stared out of the viewport.   
  
The black emptiness of space matched his mood as he reflected on the last journey he took with Obi-Wan. The beginning of that mission was as clear as a Nubian ocean in his memory.   
  
/  
  
_Anakin had spent most of the trip in meditation, mentally preparing for the mission ahead. As usual, he found his mind drifting towards Padme and how difficult it was becoming to keep their secret.  
  
He found himself drowning in the guilt and frustration of keeping their relationship a secret from his friend and mentor. He felt himself praying desperately that accomplishing this mission would bring the Clone Wars to an end if for no other reason than not having to hide anymore. He didn’t want to keep lying to Obi-Wan.   
  
“Anakin, what’s wrong?” Obi-Wan’s calm voice interrupted his melancholy as the older man entered the cabin where Anakin had been cloistered for the past few hours.   
  
“Nothing Master,” Anakin replied guiltily, avoiding Obi-Wan’s gaze.   
  
”I’ve told you a thousand times Anakin, you don’t have to call me ‘Master’ anymore,” Obi-Wan joked, trying to lighten the mood some.   
  
“Sorry Master,” Anakin replied stoically, his demeanor not having changed at all.   
  
“I can feel your anxiety,” Obi-Wan intoned softly.   
  
Anakin shifted uncomfortably in his seat.   
  
“Whatever it is, you can trust me,” Obi-Wan assured him. “After all these years, I hope you know that.”   
  
Anakin sighed, knowing Obi-Wan was right. He’d exhibited his share of teenage rebellion and pulled crazy stunts over the years and Obi-Wan always stood by him, only revealing his antics to the Council when it couldn’t be avoided. He had proven himself to be a good friend, time and time again.   
  
“I’ve disappointed you,” Anakin began as he met Obi-Wan’s gaze. “I’ve been arrogant and impatient and I haven’t been very appreciative of your training.”   
  
Obi-Wan took a seat in a chair across from the young man, clearly surprised by Anakin’s confession.   
  
“I’m just frustrated.” Anakin continued. “I’m frustrated with the war, the council, with…,” his voice trailed off, unsure of how to continue.   
  
“With everything,” he whispered after a moment, his shoulders slumping.   
  
Obi-Wan rose from his chair and moved across the room to where Anakin was still seated. He reached out and squeezed his shoulder in support.   
  
“You are strong and wise, Anakin,” he replied. “I’m very proud of you. You have become a far better Jedi than I could ever hope to be.”   
  
He paused as Anakin lifted his head in amazement. He allowed himself a small laugh at the look on Anakin’s face before he went on speaking.   
  
“In fact, I’m planning on speaking with the Council once we return from this mission. I think it’s time you became a Master yourself. You have proven yourself to be worthy.”   
  
Anakin felt a surge of pride flow through him at Obi-Wan’s words. Him, a Jedi Master? He could hardly believe it but he trusted Obi-Wan’s judgment.   
  
“Master, I…,” his voice was cut off by the sound of the alarm indicating they were coming out of lightspeed.   
  
“I need to talk to you when we arrive home,” he added as both men headed for the cockpit of the ship.   
  
“First thing,” Obi-Wan promised._   
  
/  
  
Padme entering the cabin tore Anakin from his thoughts. He moved away from the viewport and towards his wife.   
  
“Tired already?” he asked as he took her into his arms for a long embrace.   
  
Padme nodded against his broad chest. “Yes, it’s been two hours since you came in here,” she told him.   
  
Anakin was a bit stunned. He’d meditated for a bit, but hadn’t been very successful. He hadn’t realized that somehow two hours had passed without his notice.   
  
“I’m sorry, Angel,” he breathed softly. “I should have come and taken over for you long before now.”   
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Padme commanded. “The ship is on auto-pilot.”   
  
They stood there in the middle of the room for several minutes before Padme moved from his embrace and headed to the fresher to change into her night clothes. When she returned, she saw that Anakin had already stripped down to his sleep pants and crawled into bed.   
  
“Who’s tired again?” she teased playfully.   
  
His answer was a wordless shrug of his bare shoulders.   
  
Padme climbed into bed next to her husband and they curled up together for a good night sleep.   
  
/  
  
**Two Weeks Later**   
  
Endless days spent aboard the ship doing nothing more than relaxing in one another’s company had done wonders for both Padme and Anakin. Both were in better spirits than they had been when they’d left Coruscant fourteen days earlier.   
  
“We’re approaching orbit of Wukkar,” Anakin announced to his wife from the pilots seat.   
  
“Unidentified spacecraft, this is Officer Yuric Vesteb at the Wukkaran Arrival Spaceport, please identify yourself,” sounded throughout the cockpit.   
  
“I arranged for us to berth the ship in docking bay 74,” Padme told Anakin.   
  
Anakin nodded before responding. “Wukkar Arrival Spaceport, this is the _Nubian Angel_ , registry 542257-NB-3445 of Naboo. I believe you have a registration datacard for docking bay 74 in the name of…,” he hesitated, looking to Padme.   
  
She smiled. “Padme Skywalker,” she whispered in answer to his unasked question.   
  
He nodded and smiled as he finished,”…Padme Skywalker.”   
  
It was several moments before they got a response.   
  
“Roger _Nubian Angel_ , you are cleared to descend to the spaceport and enter docking bay 74,” the control officer replied.   
  
Anakin thanked him and closed the com channel. “Skywalker, huh?” he asked Padme, his eyes twinkling in delight that she used her married surname.   
  
She laughed at his antics. “Yes, I used Skywalker. It is my name too, you know.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
/  
  
Anakin and Padme arrived at the docking bay a short time later, both somewhat in awe of the plush landscape and obvious wealth of the citizens they had seen on their descent from space orbit.   
  
“It’s amazing,” Padme commented as they waited for a transport.   
  
Anakin agreed. “I never imagined there was a place more beautiful than Naboo, but this just may be.”   
  
“Hey, you two need passage somewhere?” called out an air taxi driver.   
  
Anakin nodded and he and Padme climbed into the air taxi.   
  
“Where to?” asked the driver.   
  
“The Kenobi homestead,” Anakin answered plainly.   
  
The driver sped off. Anakin and Padme merely sat back and enjoyed the ride.   
  
/  
  
They arrived at the large homestead shortly after mid-day meal.   
  
Anakin was helping Padme out of the speeder when a tall, stately man with shoulder-length brown hair approached them.   
  
“Good afternoon,” he greeted warmly extending his hand to Anakin. “I’m Benjamen Kenobi. How can I help you?”   
  
His eyes settled hungrily on Padme as he spoke.   
  
“I’m Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and this is my _wife_ Padme,” Anakin replied, putting his arm protectively around Padme.   
  
“Really, married?” Benjamen replied, his eyebrows arching into his hairline. “I thought the Jedi weren’t allowed to marry?” he said haughtily.  
  
He looked back at Padme. “Are you sure you’re married?”   
  
Anakin glared, pushing down his rapidly mounting anger. This was Obi-Wan’s brother after all, he just didn’t know any better.   
  
“We’d like a few moments of your time,” he responded. “I’m afraid I have some bad news.”   
  
Benjamen paused for a moment. “Very well, please follow me.”   
  
He turned on his heel and led Anakin and Padme into the luxurious home.   
  
They settled on a plush sofa in front of a blazing fire. A few moments of awkward silence followed while Anakin struggled with how to begin.   
  
“So what’s this news you bring?” Benjamen asked nonchalantly.   
  
Padme took Anakin’s hand and squeezed it gently in support.   
  
“I’m afraid it’s about Obi-Wan,” Anakin began carefully.   
  
“Luke,” Benjamen bit out harshly. “His name is Luke. Those damned Jedi went and changed it, like they owned him or something just because our parents gave him up to them.”   
  
Anakin frowned. “Luke?” he asked, the foreign name sounding strange to his ears. “Why would they change his name?”   
  
“Beats me,” Benjamen said. “So tell me, what’s that fool gone and done now?” he asked in an annoyed tone.   
  
Anakin frowned. This wasn’t going as he thought it would. This man was nothing like he’d expected a relative of Obi-Wan’s to act. The two were complete opposites as far as Anakin could tell.   
  
“I’m afraid...I’m sorry to have to tell you this...but…Obi-Wan...was killed during a mission three weeks ago.”   
  
Anakin studied Benjamen’s reaction, or lack of.   
  
“Humph,” Benjamen grunted. “It figures.”   
  
Anakin sat back in shock.   
  
“I told him over and over again he should never have gotten involved in this stupid war,” Benjamen spat. “He was supposed to be a keeper of the peace not a soldier.”   
  
Anakin felt his anger begin to rise.   
  
“Obi-Wan was devoted to the Jedi Order,” He explained in a tight voice. “He died doing what he believed in; protecting democracy and the people of the galaxy.”   
  
“Then he was dumber than I thought,” Benjamen snorted. “He should have left the Jedi the first time he came back home and saw all of what he could have had.”   
  
He gestured at the grandeur around him. “Look at what he gave up, and for what? So he could get himself killed at a young age?”   
  
Anakin began to rise from the couch but Padmé’s firm grip on his hand stopped him.   
  
“Anakin,” she pleaded.   
  
“So how did he die?” Benjamen asked unexpectedly.   
  
Anakin swallowed the lump in his throat. As he recanted the final hours of Obi-Wan’s life, he found himself traveling back to that one awful moment when he knew.   
  
/  
  
_As Anakin made his way to Commander Cody’s ship with R2D2 and the Bothan spy, he was overwhelmed with the feeling that something wasn’t right.  
  
He stretched out with the Force, seeking any signs of trouble around him but felt nothing out of the ordinary. The feeling persisted until he reached the shipyard. He was in the middle of giving Commander Cody his orders when a sharp pain ripped through his body, bringing him to his knees. His hands reached up and covered his ears against the pain reverberating through his head.   
  
“General Skywalker, are you alright?” Commander Cody asked, reaching down and gripping his arm.   
  
“Obi-Wan!” Anakin shouted; jumping to his feet and running full tilt back to the mechanic shop. He saw the smoke from fresh blaster bolts before reaching the shop and quickened his pace bursting through what was left of the door and stopping short at the scene before him.   
  
Obi-Wan’s mangled and bloody body lay crumpled in a heap in the center of the floor surrounded by various ship components. His lightsaber was lying harmlessly next to his still right hand. Anakin dropped to his knees and gathered Obi-Wan into his arms, tears streaming down his face.   
  
“Master! Obi-Wan, answer me!” he cried searching desperately for any sign of life. ”Master, please!”   
  
“No!” he screamed when the realization finally dawned on him. Obi-wan was dead.   
  
He was still holding Obi-Wan’s lifeless body when Commander Cody reached the shop._   
  
/  
  
Anakin then recalled the events of Obi-Wan’s funeral before finishing with fresh tears on his cheeks. Padmé’s hand still rested in his and now her arm was anchored around his waist.   
  
Benjamen sat studying him silently, stunned by his emotion while he only felt disgust at Obi-Wan’s waste.   
  
“At least he went down fighting. I guess that’s something,” he finally said standing up.   
  
Anakin’s head snapped up. “That’s all you have to say!” he thundered. “Do you have any idea what Obi-Wan’s loss means to the Jedi? To the galaxy?”   
  
Benjamen shrugged. “Not that much,” he answered. “Seems to me any one of you Jedi could have done what he did. You didn’t need him and it’s not going to matter that he’s gone. You Jedi are a credit a dozen.”   
  
Anakin jumped up from the sofa. “Why you...”   
  
“Anakin, don’t,” Padme begged, grabbing his arm as tightly as he could.   
  
“Mr. Kenobi, thank you for your hospitality,” she said turning to face him. “We should be going now.”   
  
Anakin fought hard and quelled his anger at the poor excuse of a man that had the gall to call himself Obi-Wan’s brother. He took Padmé’s hand in his and set his cool blue eyes on the impassive face of Benjamen Kenobi.   
  
“Yes. Thank you for your...,” he hesitated a moment,”…time.”   
  
With that, Anakin and Padme showed themselves out.   
  
Benjamen moved to the window and watched the young couple as they made their way towards the air taxi station that sat a kilometer away. He wondered what had brought young Anakin Skywalker to his home. Did the boy really think that he’d care that a man he barely knew had died? Did he truly believe that he and Luke, Obi-Wan, had been brothers?   
  
“Blood doesn’t make you a brother, kid,” Benjamen whispered to the empty room.   
  
A lone tear made its way down his cheek, but not for himself. He hadn’t lost anything with Obi-Wan’s death. But he knew Anakin Skywalker had; knew the young man had lost a brother. So for Anakin Skywalker, Benjamen Kenobi spared one tear. Then he turned from the window and went back to his daily routine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  


/

  
**_One Month Later_**   


/

  
“Where are you going?” Padme asked her husband as he headed for the door.   
  
Anakin turned around and smiled. “For a walk; I need to clear my head.”   
  
Padmé’s heart ached for her husband. He was still in so much pain over the death of Obi-Wan. She’d thought her suggestion of them staying on Wukkar for a while had been a good one, but it had been a month and Anakin was no closer now to finding the peace he so craved than he had been when they’d arrived. So he walked and he sat and stared at the sunrises and sunsets. For a few weeks he’d even taken a job in a mechanics shop fixing things just to keep busy.   
  
“You want some company?” she asked, hoping this time his answer would be different.   
  
Anakin shook his head. “No, I need to be alone. Maybe next time.”   
  
Word for word, his answer was the same. “I’ll be here when you get home.”   
  
Anakin walked to her and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. “I know. You always are and in case I don’t say it often enough, thank you.”   
  
“You’re welcome.”   
  
/   
  
After spending an hour walking towards his favorite destination, Anakin now sat on a grassy knoll overlooking a plush meadow filled with wildflowers and the indigenous animal life. He had been coming to this field every day in the month that he and Padme had been living on Wukkar hoping to find a way to say a final good-bye and find the peace that still eluded him.   
  
Drawing deep breaths, Anakin slid off the log he was sitting on and sat cross-legged on the grass. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on clearing his mind, opening himself to the Force. He let the gentle eddies of the Force carry him away.   
  
Hours went by before Anakin began to feel a presence. He didn’t open his eyes, but he focused his hearing, and then it happened.   
  
_“Anakin.”_  
  
Anakin’s eyes flew open when he heard his name. He gasped in shock when he saw the shimmering blue form of Obi-Wan Kenobi standing before him.   
  
He’d heard of this before; of dead Jedi returning as apparitions. He’d never imagined he’d see the phenomenon for himself and he’d certainly never imagined he’d see Obi-Wan again. Anakin had been positive his last view of the man had come in the Jedi Temple as his body was commended to the Force. Yet here he was.   
  
“Master!” he exclaimed. “But how...where....?”   
  
Obi-Wan smiled softly, taking a seat on a battered log next to Anakin.   
  
_”There you go calling me Master again,”_ he teased the younger man.   
  
Despite his astonishment, Anakin blushed. “Sorry.”   
  
_“I’ve come to help you with your future,”_ Obi-Wan explained. _“I understand you’ve left the Jedi Order,” he added, frowning. “Why would you do such a foolish thing?”_  
  
Anakin hung his head. “I’m not worthy of being a Jedi anymore,” he answered as the tears in his eyes began to fall down his cheeks. “I failed you. I’m so sorry, Master.”   
  
_“You didn’t fail me,”_ Obi-Wan assured him, resting his glowing hand on Anakin’s shoulder. _“You followed my orders and in doing so saved millions of lives.”_  
  
“I shouldn’t have gone,” Anakin argued. ”I should have stayed with you. You’d still be alive if I’d been there.”   
  
_“There was nothing you could have done, Anakin.”_ Obi-Wan replied. _“Had you been there you would have been killed too and the plans would now be back in the hands of the Sith Lord.”_  
  
Anakin’s head jerked up in protest. “No. R2 could have gotten himself and the Bothan to Commander Cody. I didn’t need to go with them. I could have saved you, I _know_ could have!”   
  
Obi-Wan paused for a moment. _“Your destiny lies along a different path than mine,”_ he explained.   
  
“You’re saying it was your destiny to die that day?” Anakin spat angrily. “Why? What good did it do?”   
  
_“I devoted my life to the Jedi Order,”_ Obi-Wan answered. _“I may not understand or agree with why things happen the way they do, but I trust the will of the Force and I have no regrets.”_  
  
“How can that be, Master?” Anakin questioned. “You’re dead at thirty-nine. You had so much more to do.”   
  
_“I had so much more I wanted to do,”_ Obi-Wan confessed. _“But I’ve learned, as you need to, we’re only given a certain amount of time to accomplish what we’re put here to do.”_  
  
“But I could have saved you, Master,“ Anakin argued vehemently.   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. _“You can‘t do everything Anakin, and you can’t save everyone. You may be the Chosen One, but you still have limitations. You need to learn to trust, Anakin. Trust that you can destroy the Sith, trust the Jedi will always be there to help you and your family. Trust the will of the Force.”_  
  
“But I need you!” Anakin suddenly cried in pure anguish. “How am I supposed to go on without you guiding me?”   
  
Obi-Wan laughed. _“You don’t need my guidance anymore. You never listened to me much in the first place.”_  
  
Anakin made a move to protest, but thought better of it when he realized that Obi-Wan was right. He really hadn’t listened to his advice very often. That saddened him now. It was just one more thing that was now lost to him forever.   
  
Obi-Wan’s face grew somber. _“I’ll always be with you Anakin, that will never change. But you must understand that you were born for a very special purpose and you need to return to the Jedi and face your destiny.”_  
  
Anakin flinched. “I’m sick of hearing that!” he thundered, jumping to his feet and beginning to pace. “Ever since I came to the Jedi Temple, all I’ve heard is you’re the Chosen One, you’ll bring peace to the galaxy, it’s your destiny.”   
  
He stood still for a moment. ”I just want to be left alone. The cost is too high. Too many people have disappeared from my life; Qui-Gon, my mother, countless Jedi since this war began and now you. I don’t want to lose another person. I can’t handle it.”   
  
Worn out from his rant, Anakin collapsed to his seat. His breathing was ragged and his heart was thundering in his chest.   
  
Obi-Wan studied him for several moments as Anakin pulled himself together.   
  
“I’m sorry, Master,” he said with his trademark half smile after collecting himself.   
  
_“I know how hard this has been on you,”_ Obi-Wan began. _“I can feel your anguish but the galaxy needs you to be the Jedi I know you can be. Your child needs you to be that Jedi.”_  
  
Obi-Wan knowing about his child stunned Anakin. “My...how did...?”   
  
Obi-Wan chuckled. _“I’ve known about your feelings for Senator Amidala from the beginning,” he replied. “They were too strong for you to hide from me, but it was amusing to watch you try.”_  
  
Anakin blushed again, remembering all of the excuses he’d made in an effort to hide his feelings for Padme. Had he known his efforts were in vain, he might have told Obi-Wan the truth before he’d lost the chance.   
  
He glanced sternly at Anakin. _“I admit the marriage caught me by surprise. You shouldn’t have done that. I expected somewhat better judgment from you.”_  
  
Anakin looked away. “I know. I’m sorry Master. I just love Padme so much.”   
  
He looked back at him guiltily. “We couldn’t stop ourselves. I was going to tell you when we got back...,” his voice trailed off.   
  
_“It doesn’t matter now,”_ Obi-Wan replied. _“What matters is that you return to the Jedi Order.”_  
  
Anakin opened his mouth to protest but Obi-Wan held up his hand to stop him.   
  
_“You cannot run from your destiny, Anakin,”_ he admonished. _“You dealt the Sith Lord a huge blow by getting those plans back to the Republic, but rest assured he will not just give up and you need to be prepared.”_  
  
“I can’t go back,” Anakin insisted. “My place is with Padme and our child. All I want is to take them to safety and spend the rest of my life being a husband and father.”   
  
_“Can’t you see that there won‘t be any safe place if the Sith Lord is not stopped?”_  
  
Anakin shrugged. “It’s a big galaxy, Master.”   
  
_“And the Sith Lord will conquer it,”_ Obi-Wan replied firmly.   
  
“That’s impossible!” Anakin argued. “Not even the Republic is powerful enough to reach all the systems.”   
  
_“He’s not that powerful, yet,”_ Obi-Wan agreed. _“But his power is growing every day. He needs to be stopped once and for all and you are the only one who can accomplish that.”_  
  
“Listen to Master Obi-Wan, you should,” called a familiar voice from behind them.   
  
Anakin whirled around to find Yoda and Mace Windu gazing at them calmly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**   


/

  
“Master Obi-Wan; good to see you again it is, young one,” Yoda greeted with a nod towards the younger man.   
  
_“Masters,”_ Obi-Wan responded with a smile as he bowed deeply.   
  
“What are you doing here?” Anakin blurted.   
  
“For your return to Coruscant, the time has come,” Yoda proclaimed, his steely gaze resting on Anakin. “Surrounds the Senate, the dark side does. Need you we do to locate the source.”   
  
Anakin blinked in surprise. “So you believe Count Dooku was right when he said the Senate was under the control of the Sith Lord?”   
  
“We can’t be certain,” Mace replied, a sigh in his voice. “But we’ve all felt a disturbance in the Force and we’ve traced the origin back to the Senate but none of the Jedi can get close enough to the inner circles to fully investigate. That’s where we need you. You are closer to the Chancellor than anyone.”   
  
“You think Chancellor Palpatine is involved somehow with the disturbance you’re sensing?” Anakin questioned disbelievingly.   
  
“We don’t know,” Mace confessed easily. “That’s why we need you, Anakin.”   
  
“He’s been a good friend to me ever since I first came to Coruscant and I’ve never sensed any deception in him.”   
  
“How neutral are you when it comes to the Chancellor?” Mace challenged.   
  
Anakin frowned. “I don’t need to be neutral. He’s my friend. I trust him.”   
  
_“Be mindful of your feelings, Anakin,”_ Obi-Wan interjected. _“They do you credit, but they could be made to serve the dark side.”_  
  
Anakin gasped as he turned to face his former mentor. “Are you saying Chancellor Palpatine is evil? That he’s involved with the Sith Lord?”   
  
Obi-Wan was silent for a moment. _“All is not what it appears in the Senate,”_ he finally answered. _“You are our best hope at uncovering its hidden secrets.”_  
  
“Why me?” Anakin asked. ”It’s not like you to demand anything from me, so why now?”   
  
“Close you are to the Chancellor,” Yoda responded. “Keep tabs on him you can. Report back to the council with what you have learned.”   
  
“You want me to spy on the Chancellor?!” Anakin exclaimed. “I won’t.”   
  
“Afraid of what you might discover?” Yoda inquired gently.   
  
“Of course not,” he insisted. “He’s never shown any signs of being anything other than what he seems. I just think any investigation of him is a waste of time.”   
  
“That is a decision for the Council to make,” Mace reprimanded in a stern voice.   
  
Anakin glared at him. “You really believe the Chancellor is hiding something?”   
  
“Until everyone is investigated, certain we cannot be,” Yoda declared.   
  
“I can’t believe it,” Anakin sighed. ”It makes no sense for Chancellor Palpatine to be involved. He’s been in _the Temple_ , we’d have sensed something from him then if there was anything to sense. I think you’re both…,” he paused,”…I think all three of you are reaching in this instance.”   
  
“Then return to Coruscant and clear his name,” Mace challenged. “Then we can all be as certain of the fact that Chancellor Palpatine is not involved as you seem to be.”   
  
/   
  
Padme rested comfortably on the plush sofa in the stately villa she and Anakin had been staying in for the last month. Her hand gently caressed the baby in her womb as her thoughts drifted to the life she dreamed of on Naboo with Anakin and their baby.   
  
The Lake retreat would make the perfect place to have their child and finally heal from Obi-Wan’s loss. As much as Anakin needed to be on Wukkar finding a way to say good-bye to his mentor, Padme knew he would not be able to truly put his life as a Jedi behind him until his new one as a father and husband began.   
  
The sound of the arrival bell chiming snapped her out of her daydream. She wearily struggled to her feet and shuffled to the door.   
  
“Chancellor Palpatine,” she greeted, clearly shocked to see him standing before her with two senatorial guards.   
  
“Good afternoon, Padme,” he replied with a warm smile. “I’ve come to speak with Anakin if he’s available.”   
  
“He’s not here right now,” she answered, holding the door open. “Would you like to come in and wait? He shouldn’t be too much longer.”   
  
“Yes, thank you.”   
  
She escorted Palpatine and his guards into the spacious living room.   
  
“I see congratulations are in order,” he said, referring to her pregnancy as he settled into the chair nearest the sofa.   
  
Padme smiled softly. “Thank you. We’re very happy.”   
  
Palpatine studied her for a moment. “When do you and Anakin expect to return to Coruscant?”   
  
Padme blinked in surprise at the blunt question. “Well...ah, we don’t have a timetable,” she answered. “We’re actually going to Naboo soon to have the baby.”   
  
“What about your senatorial duties?” Palpatine pushed. “You have a responsibility to the people of Naboo and to the Senate.”   
  
Padme winced. “Jar-Jar is filling in for me,” She explained. “Queen Jamilla told me I could take as much time as I needed...,” her voice trailed off.   
  
“What if you are needed now?” Palpatine interrupted.   
  
Padmé’s eyes widened. “What’s happened?”   
  
Palpatine sighed deeply. “I hate to bother you with this, especially now,” he said, eyeing her stomach sympathetically.   
  
“Just tell me,” Padme demanded.   
  
Palpatine leaned forward in his chair. “I’ve become aware of a plot to overthrow me as Chancellor,” he paused while the words sank in.   
  
“By whom?” Padme whispered, shock written all over hr face.   
  
“I’m not sure exactly, but I believe several senators may be involved and I could use your help in exposing them.”   
  
“You want me to spy on my colleagues?” Padme gasped. “I can’t do that.”   
  
“I’m afraid it’s the only way,” Palpatine assured her. “Believe me, I would never ask you to do this if I had any other alternative.”   
  
“Why me?” Padme asked. “I’m sure Senator Organa or...”   
  
“You are well liked and respected by nearly everyone in the Senate,” Palpatine pointed out. “And, quite frankly, I can’t be sure Senator Organa isn’t in on the plot.”   
  
“I can’t believe that,” Padme replied, shaking her head. “Senator Organa has been a good friend to me over the years. He wouldn’t be involved in something so sinister and underhanded.”   
  
“I’m sure you can clear his name,” Palpatine hinted.   
  
Padme thought for a moment. “I wish I could help you…,” she began,”…but Anakin and our baby are my first priority now. I can’t return to the Senate.”   
  
Her voice was full of regret and Palpatine sensed his chance slipping away.   
  
“Perhaps you should discuss this with Anakin first,” he suggested. “He’ll be right there with you and we have the finest medical facilities on Coruscant.”   
  
“No,” Padme answered firmly, her mind already having been made up. “Anakin doesn’t need any more stress right now. I won’t have him returning to Coruscant before he’s ready.”   
  
She rose from the sofa. “I’m sorry, Chancellor.”   
  
Palpatine’s eyes narrowed in fury. “No,” he hissed. “But you will be.”   
  
“Wha...?” she never saw the blow coming.   
  
/  
  
“I can’t leave Padme,” Anakin argued.   
  
“Safe she will be with her family on Naboo,” Yoda responded. Anakin’s shoulders slumped.   
  
“Master,” he said, turning to Obi-Wan. “I promised Padme I was done with the Jedi, that we would go to Naboo and begin a new life. How can I leave her now?”   
  
_“Anakin, you can’t keep Padme or your children safe as long as the Sith Lord continues his reign. Sooner or later you will be pulled into a confrontation with him. It’s your destiny.”_  
  
Anakin groaned. “I just...,” his head jerked back in searing pain.

 

“Padme!” he screamed, running towards their villa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
  
/

  
Anakin burst through the door of the villa, barely noticing the overturned furniture as he frantically searched for any sign of Padme. He gasped as his eyes fell on a disheveled Palpatine, struggling to sit up.   
  
“Chancellor!” he exclaimed, rushing over to help him to his feet.   
  
“Oh Anakin, thank goodness you’re here,” Palpatine gasped, leaning heavily on Anakin’s shoulder as he was helped to the sofa.   
  
“I...tried...I...couldn’t...I...,” he stuttered.   
  
“Take it easy,” Anakin replied, easing him down on the cushions. “Where’s Padme?”   
  
Palpatine closed his eyes and shuddered as Mace and Yoda rushed into the room.   
  
“What happened here?” Mace demanded as he took in the damage to the room.   
  
“Masters,” Anakin greeted with a slight nod. “The Chancellor was just getting to that.” He squeezed Palpatine’s arm in support.   
  
“I came to see how you were holding up, Anakin,” Palpatine turned his sad gaze to Anakin and sighed deeply.   
  
Anakin gave an impatient nod of thanks. “Then?”   
  
“I was just congratulating Senator Skywalker on the upcoming birth of your child when..,” his voice trailed off as tears filled his eyes. “Several men clad in black robes broke down the door and grabbed Padme.”   
  
Anakin’s heart filled with terror. ”Did you recognize any of them?” he asked in a low tone that displayed his fear.   
  
“I’m so sorry, son,” Palpatine said as he shook his head. “I tried...I wasn’t strong enough...”   
  
“Where are your guards?” Mace demanded in a suspicious voice.   
  
“My...what?” Palpatine croaked, turning to the two Jedi. Mace was frowning while Yoda stood silently, eyes closed in deep thought.   
  
“Your guards,” Mace repeated, eyes narrowing. “As Chancellor you always have guards with you; for your protection.”   
  
Palpatine blinked silently. “Yes, well normally I do have guards.” He glanced quickly at Anakin. “But I made an exception for this trip since it was for personal reasons.”   
  
He paused as a single tear fell down his cheek. “I guess I shouldn’t have.”   
  
“It’s not your fault, Chancellor,” Anakin assured him, shooting Mace a warning glare. ”Are you certain you didn’t recognize the men that took Padme?”   
  
Palpatine shook his head. “No, I‘m sorry, I didn’t recognize them at all, Anakin.”   
  
Anakin’s shoulders slumped.   
  
“But I’ll do whatever I can to help you find Padme,” Palpatine added with a weak smile.   
  
“That’s not necessary,” Mace interjected. “This is a job for the Jedi.”   
  
“I would think my assistance would be necessary since I am the only one who’s seen the kidnappers,” Palpatine replied dryly.   
  
”You’ve already said that you didn’t see the kidnappers,” Mace reminded Palpatine. “With the Force to guide us, we’ll find Padme without your involvement.”   
  
Palpatine’s eyes flared.   
  
“You should probably head back to Coruscant before any harm comes to you,” Mace advised.   
  
An awkward silence filled the air.   
  
“Anakin,” Palpatine began, turning to face him once again. “I know I’m your best chance at finding Padme before she’s harmed.”   
  
Anakin paused as conflicting emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Something wasn’t right. He could feel it. Something was out of place, but he could not put his finger on what exactly he was feeling.   
  
“You know you can trust me,” Palpatine added in a soothing voice. “Let me help you find Padme.”   
  
“We don’t need...,” Mace snapped as Yoda raised a clawed hand, silencing him.   
  
Palpatine turned in surprise to find Yoda’s angry gaze boring into him.   
  
“A liar, you are,” the little green Jedi intoned harshly.   
  
“Excuse me?” Palpatine stammered.   
  
“Heard me, you did,” Yoda spat, limping over to him. “All lies you have told. Know where Senator Skywalker is you do.”   
  
Palpatine looked desperately from Yoda to Anakin.   
  
“Anakin...you...can’t...believe...it’s a mistake,” he stumbled over his words, desperation evident in his tone.   
  
“Anakin,” Mace’s calm voice interjected. “Search your feelings and you’ll know who’s telling you the truth.”   
  
Anakin held his head in his hands. He knew his fear of losing Padme was clouding his thoughts. He couldn’t manage a single coherent thought no matter how hard he tried.   
  
“Anakin…,” Palpatine began again.   
  
“Stop!” Anakin shouted. Jumping to his feet, he glared at Palpatine and Yoda. “I don’t care who’s involved, I just want Padme back.”   
  
“And I’m the best one to help you find her,” Palpatine insisted. “Join me and together we can find her quickly.”   
  
“I don’t need your help,” Anakin hissed at Palpatine.   
  
“Or yours,” he spat at Windu. “I’ll find Padme myself.”   
  
Palpatine, Mace and Yoda then watched in silence as Anakin stormed from the villa, the door slamming open as he left.   
  
“Well,” Palpatine sniffed, getting to his feet. “I’ll just wait for Anakin on my ship. I’m sure he’ll come to me for help once he calms down.”   
  
Mace glared at him as he left but made no move to stop him.   
  
“Should we go after Anakin?” he then asked Yoda.   
  
Yoda shook his head. “No. At a crossroads young Skywalker is. Time for him to make a choice it is.”   
  
/   
  
Anakin ran full tilt back to the knoll where Obi-Wan had first appeared to him. He searched frantically and when he didn’t see his former mentor, he fell to his knees. Tears streamed their way down his cheeks, leaving their salty taste in his mouth. It had happened again. He hadn’t been there to protect Padme, to save her, and now she was gone. It was his fault. It was always his fault.   
  
”Master, I need you! What do I do!?” he screamed into the wind.   
  
_”Calm your mind, young one, and use the Force,”_ Obi-Wan’s calm voice called out.   
  
With his heart still knocking against his chest wall, Anakin took a deep breath and released his emotions, allowing the Force to flow through him. He closed his eyes and rested his chin against his chest. He fell deeper into the Force with each passing second. Foggy indistinct images floated before his eyes before the first clear vision fell into place.   
  
/   
  
_The Lars homestead on his homeworld of Tatooine flashed before Anakin’s blue eyes. He saw himself sitting together at the table with his mother, his new stepfather, stepbrother and soon-to-be sister-in-law. They were laughing together as they enjoyed their meal and their time together._  
  
He saw himself sleeping soundly as his mother slipped outdoors in the early morning hours to pick mushrooms by the vaporators. He watched the scene in total horror as the Tusken Raiders viciously grabbed her and dragged her away from her home.   
  
The scene quickly shifted to the search for Shmi. He saw himself leading the rescue party, catching up to the Sand People and fighting his way to his mother’s side. He watched as a Raider drove his spear through her just before he swung his glowing blue saber in a high arc and came down hard, severing the head of the Tusken.   
  
He gathered his mother into his arms.   
  
“Ani?” she huffed, caressing his face. “My little Ani?”   
  
“Stay with me Mom,” He pleaded, kissing her palm.   
  
“I’m so….so proud of you,” Shmi gasped. “I...lo…love...you.”   
  
“Mom!” Anakin cried, his tears falling from his eyes and landing on the heat-burned cheeks of his mother.   
  
“I....love....,” her voice trailed off as she died in his arms. 

_/_  
  
Fresh tears spilled down Anakin’s cheeks as the realization he could not have saved his mother hit him full force.

He braced himself as a new vision began.   
  
/   
  
_”Go ahead without me, Artoo,” Anakin told the small droid. “I’m staying here with Obi-Wan.”  
  
He was with Obi-Wan in the mechanics shop then, watching as R2 lead the Bothan to the shipyard. Obi-Wan was straightening up the cluttered countertop while he began putting away the various tools lying about. Suddenly, they both grabbed and ignited their lightsabers as the door to the shop was blown off.   
  
Blaster fire rang out. Red-hot blaster bolts flew at the two Jedi in rapid succession. Blue sabers swung and twisted in expert fashion, but it wasn’t enough.   
  
Anakin was blocking blaster bolts when he felt the familiar pain rip through his body.   
  
“Obi-Wan!” he screamed in terror as he whirled around to see Obi-Wan’s bloody body fall to the ground. Thinking nothing of his own safety, he ran from his position towards Obi-Wan’s body. He never made it. His tall form was cut down by thousands of blaster bolts. His own mangled body fell to the ground just yards short of his teacher; both of them dead.   
  
The scene shifted to the shipyard where Commander Cody’s broken body lay next to his destroyed ship and R2 and the Bothan spy were being led away by battle droids. _  
  
/   
  
Anakin lay drained on the ground as the visions finally cleared. He sat up wearily, feeling completely defeated and utterly sad as he accepted what the Force was trying to tell him. He couldn’t save people simply because he wished it; that wasn’t possible.   
  
_”Anakin.”_  
  
His head snapped up at the sound of his name being called and found the ethereal form of Obi-Wan standing beside him.   
  
“Master,” he replied with a weak smile.   
  
“I couldn’t have saved you,” he admitted sadly. “I couldn’t have saved you, or my mother. How am I supposed to save Padme?”   
  
_”By letting someone help you,”_ Obi-Wan replied.   
  
“I know,” Anakin moaned. “But who am I supposed to trust? I can’t believe Chancellor Palpatine would be involved but Master Yoda believes he is. How am I supposed to know the truth? What if Master Yoda is wrong?”   
  
_”You’d better not let Master Yoda hear you say that,”_ Obi-Wan chuckled. He paused before continuing. _”Why do you think Master Yoda is considered the wisest Jedi?”_ he asked.   
  
Anakin glanced at him perplexed. “Because he’s old?” he guessed.   
  
_“You’d better not let him hear you say that either,”_ Obi-Wan laughed. _“It’s because he seeks the Force before jumping to any conclusions.”_  
  
“You think I’m jumping to conclusions by trusting Palpatine?” Anakin exclaimed. “Master, I’ve known him...”   
  
_I know, Anakin.”_ Obi-Wan replied. _”But Chancellor Palpatine and Master Yoda can’t both be right.”_

  
Anakin groaned. “I know, but how am I supposed to know which one to trust?”   
  
_“Do as Master Yoda does,”_ Obi-Wan advised. _”Seek the Force before you decide.”_  
  
Nodding his understanding, Anakin once again closed his eyes, allowing the Force to flow through him. He fell into the Force as he allowed the truth of the situation to come to him, unimpeded by his own preconceptions.   
  
/   
  
_Palpatine claimed Padmé’s kidnappers broke down the door to the villa. Anakin saw himself racing towards the closed door of the villa. There was no damage to the door. It was standing just as he’d left it when he’d gone for his walk_.   
  
/   
  
Anakin’s eyes popped open as he had the chance to process what the new information meant. Palpatine had lied. There had been no forced entry.   
  
Something was amiss. Anakin was determined to discover the truth behind the lies; he was going to ask the Jedi for help.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
  


/

  
Anakin sprinted back to the villa. He ran through the door and found Mace and Yoda where he had left them.   
  
“Where’s the Chancellor?” he asked, trying not to panic when he noticed the absence of the older man.   
  
“He went to his ship. He decided to wait for you to join him there,” Mace replied, eyeing the young Jedi suspiciously. “Do you still think he wasn’t involved in the Senator’s disappearance?”   
  
Anakin shook his head as he told them of his vision concerning the unbroken door of the villa. “I’m sorry I doubted you.”   
  
“Matters now it does not,” Yoda declared.   
  
“I need your help, Masters. I can’t rescue Padme and go after Chancellor Palpatine,” he said in a hurried voice. “And I can’t face a Sith Lord alone.”   
  
Yoda nodded. “Rescue Senator Skywalker we will,” Yoda declared in a strong voice. “Face the Sith Lord alone, you must.”   
  
“I don’t think he’s ready,” Mace interrupted, sending a withering look at Anakin.   
  
“Yes I am!” Anakin insisted.   
  
“Really?” Mace challenged. “I still sense much anger and fear in you, Skywalker.”   
  
Anakin hung his head, unable to deny Mace’s words. He was beginning to understand that his own fears and his own anger had led him to the situation in which he now found himself.   
  
“If you can’t control your emotions, you won’t be able to face Palpatine, let alone a Sith Lord on your own.”   
  
“I have to,” Anakin whispered. “For Padme, I have to. I can‘t lose her.”   
  
Mace cast a worried glance at Yoda.   
  
“Let go of your fear you must,” Yoda instructed. “Help your wife you cannot, if calm you are not.”   
  
Anakin sighed, his fear of losing Padme and their baby were threatening to overwhelm. He reflected on the visions and what he had learned and felt his fears begin to ebb away. He doubted that his fear would ever completely fade away; it had become far too ingrained in him for it to simply cease to be.   
  
“Can you find Padme?” he asked in a soft whisper.   
  
“The Jedi will make finding the senator our top priority,” Mace assured him. “I doubt Palpatine has her too far away from him.”   
  
“I can make him think I’m joining him,” Anakin blurted suddenly, inspiration striking him in that single moment. “He’ll lead me to her.”   
  
“No,” Yoda declared. “Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny.”   
  
“But I know I can fool him,” Anakin insisted. ”If you’ll just let me…,” he began.   
  
“No!” Yoda snapped. “Anger...fears...aggression; the dark side of the force, are they. Easily they flow, quick to join you in a fight. Control your emotions, you cannot. Not ready are you for a burden of deceit of that nature.”   
  
“But he‘ll hurt Padme and our baby,” Anakin cried in agony.   
  
_”You don’t know that,”_ Obi-Wan interjected materializing next to Yoda. _”Even Yoda cannot see their fate.”_  
  
Anakin’s eyes focused on his boots as his head hung downward. “What choice do I have, Master?” he wondered. “How am I supposed to confront him and figure out his role in all this if I’m worried about Padme?”   
  
_”Remember what the Force showed you earlier.”_ Obi-Wan replied. ” _You can’t control the outcome of every situation, Anakin. Things will happen as they are meant to happen. It is the will of the Force, Anakin, and you can’t change it. If it is Padmé’s destiny to die, she will, or she will live. Subterfuge will gain you nothing, you must enter into any confrontation with your wits about you.”_  
  
“Yes, yes, to Obi-Wan you listen,” Yoda commented.   
  
Anakin groaned in defeat. He knew that Obi-Wan was right. Fooling Palpatine and whoever else was involved in Padmé’s kidnapping would be impossible. He had to find a way to make himself trust in the Force and the Jedi to see to Padmé’s safety. He had to find a way to accept that it may be her fate to die.   
  
”Alright,” he managed, his tone of voice conceding his defeat. “Master Yoda, Master Windu, I leave Padmé’s rescue to you, and I’ll go after Palpatine; alone.”   
  
_”You won’t be alone, Anakin,”_ Obi-Wan replied with a slight grin on his face. _”Remember what I told you, I’ll always be with you.”_  
  
“I know, Master.” Anakin smiled, relief flooding over him. Even if he couldn’t have Obi-Wan fighting at his side, it was nice to know he’d be there in some form rather than not at all.   
  
He turned to Yoda. “It’s time for me to return to the Jedi Order.”   
  
“No,” Yoda shook his head. Anakin’s eye’s widened in shock.   
  
“Left, you never did. A Jedi you always were,” Yoda announced, eyes twinkling. “Only resuming your duties you are.”   
  
Mace gave a rare smile. “Perhaps you should change your clothing before you leave to find the Chancellor,” he advised.   
  
Anakin laughed slightly as he realized he was still clad in his civilian clothing. He looked more like a smuggler than a Jedi Knight. “Right away, Master.”   
  
/  
  
As Anakin left the room, Mace turned to face Obi-Wan and Yoda.   
  
“I sense much danger surrounding young Skywalker,” he declared sadly. “Are we certain he can handle Palpatine on his own?”   
  
“A great challenge Anakin now faces,” Yoda acknowledged. “Ready for the burden he may not be.”   
  
_”I will be there to help him,”_ Obi-Wan reminded them. _”It’s not a burden he’ll face alone.”_  
  
“Yes, but choose his path for him, you cannot,” Yoda warned.   
  
Obi-Wan sighed. _”Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We don’t even know the extent of Palpatine's involvement in Padmé’s disappearance.”_  
  
“We don’t need the exact details,” Mace challenged. “We know he was involved somehow and that makes him very dangerous.”   
  
_”What if he’s being manipulated by the Sith Lord?”_ Obi-Wan wondered out loud. _”Perhaps his involvement was unintentional and against his will,”_  
  
“You don’t actually believe his version of what happened, do you?” Mace scoffed.   
  
_”No,”_ Obi-Wan shook his head. _”But it’s entirely possible Palpatine was used as bait and when he realized that he’d been used to get to Anakin, he lied to cover it up because he feels guilty that he was duped.”_  
  
“Why would he do that?,” Mace demanded. “He must have known Yoda and I wouldn’t be fooled.”   
  
_”He didn’t know you were here,”_ Obi-Wan pointed out. _”He may have just panicked.”_  
  
Mace grunted, but didn’t comment.   
  
“Enough,” Yoda tapped his gimmer stick several times to end the debate. “Surrounds the Senate the dark side does. A part of it the Chancellor is.”   
  
_”Do you think he’s directly involved with the Sith Lord?”_ Obi-Wan asked incredulously. _”I find that difficult to believe.”_  
  
“Hard to say,” Yoda shrugged. “Blinded we have become if this…,” he gestured around the room,”…we could not see.”   
  
The three were silent for several moments, each pondering Yoda’s words.   
  
_If Palpatine is involved with the Sith Lord, then Anakin is going to need all the help he can get,”_ Obi-Wan pointed out.   
  
“And if he isn’t, then both Anakin and the Chancellor may need help,” Mace added ominously.   
  
“Back to Coruscant we will go,” Yoda announced. “Begin there our search for Senator Skywalker will.”   



	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**  


/

  
Anakin looked at himself in the mirror. He’d spent years wearing Jedi robes and tunics, and they’d always felt foreign to him despite his fondness for them, until now. For the first time, he felt truly at home in them. He looked into his own intense blue eyes and shuttered at the pain he saw there.   
  
“Now or never, Anakin,” he whispered to himself.   
  
Moving away from the mirror, he turned towards the bed and caught sight of the two items he’d put there minutes before. The first was Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. He’d been in possession of the weapon since Obi-Wan had died. Carefully and with no small amount of sadness, he picked up the weapon and turned it over in his hands. It was different from his, but no so much that it didn’t feel right in his grasp. He swallowed hard and reached down and clipped the saber to his belt.   
  
His eyes the drifted to the soft brown cloak lying on the bed; it too had belonged to Obi-Wan. Anakin had always chosen the darker colors allowed by the Jedi Order because they fit his moods and personality better than the lighter shades.   
  
“Maybe it’s time for a change,” he said into the empty room.   
  
He’d always planned, at least subconsciously, to wear Obi-Wan’s cloak himself at some point. He’d had it lengthened during his and Padmé’s stay on Wukkar so that it would fit his taller form. He slipped his arms into the sleeves and let it fall gracefully over his broad shoulders. It fit perfectly, and he enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped up in a tangible reminder of his mentor.   
  
/   
  
Mace and Yoda were still speaking softly when Anakin, clad in Obi-Wan’s cloak and bearing Obi-Wan’s lightsaber stepped back into the room. Both older Jedi noticed the change in his apparel, but neither commented.   
  
“Ready, you are?” Yoda asked.   
  
A few deep breaths and some relaxation techniques later, Anakin nodded. “Yes Master, I’m ready.”   
  
Mace moved forward and stood nose to nose with the younger man. Brown eyes locked onto blue ones. Neither man blinked. Mace seemed to be searching for something within the watery blue depths of Anakin’s eyes.   
  
“May the Force be with you, Skywalker,” Windu said after many moments of silence.   
  
Anakin simply nodded. “And with you, Masters.”   
  
“For Chancellor Palpatine’s ship, you must head,” Yoda instructed. “In search of Padme, the rest of the Jedi will be.”   
  
With that, Anakin took his leave of them and headed for the spaceport.   
  
/   
  
Anakin entered the huge, crowded spaceport and looked around for the nearest person that could help him. A tall skinny young man in uniform came into view and Anakin called out to him.   
  
“Yes, can I help you?” The young man asked.   
  
“Can you tell me where the _Iron Hammer_ is birthed?” Anakin inquired, trying desperately to calm his raging heartbeat.   
  
The young man consulted his datapad for a few moments before once again looking at Anakin. “Says here that your ship is in docking bay 65, birth 12.”   
  
“And docking bay 65 is…?” Anakin let the question hang.   
  
“Six bays away from where we’re standing, Sir,” the young man said. “You can take a hover taxi or use the walkway up above that connects all of the bays together.”   
  
Anakin thanked him before running off in the direction that would take him to the moving walkway that crisscrossed the entire spaceport. In the long run, he knew he’d get where he was going faster on foot than he would relying on public transport.   
  
/   
  
Running full tilt with the aide of the Force, Anakin quickly found himself at his destination. He strode purposefully into the docking bay where Palpatine’s ship had landed a few hours before. He ran through several Jedi relaxation techniques to calm his mounting fear and anger. The last thing he wanted to do was further antagonize Palpatine. He might never see Padme again.   
  
Anakin slowed his pace as he headed for birth 12. Having decided to head the advice of his fellow Jedi, he discarded the idea of trying to fool Palpatine and had decided instead to approach him as straightforward as he always did. His only goal was to get Padme back, and he was willing to do it any way he had to, at any and all costs. He would deal with the aftermath when she and the baby were safe.   
  
He reached the birth where Palpatine’s ship should have been waiting and gaped in horror at the empty space. He hadn’t waited for him!   
  
“That son of a bantha! Stang!” Anakin swore, anger rising once again.   
  
Fighting back tears of anger and frustration, he frantically tried to figure out what to do next.   
  
_‘Calm down,’_ Obi-Wan’s soothing voice echoed in his ears. _‘You will know what to do when you are at peace.’_  
  
Anakin closed his eyes and expelled a few deep breaths from his lungs. He focused his energy on calming his erratic heartbeat and releasing his anger and fear into the Force.   
  
When he opened his eyes, the picture of the _Nubian Angel_ was still in his mind. He immediately turned and headed for the docking bay where Padmé’s ship was birthed.   
  
“Thank you, Master,” he whispered his gratitude as he made his way back to the walkway.   
  
/  
  
Anakin watched as the blissful world of Wukkar faded in the distance and the black coldness of space enveloped the ship. He had set the autopilot and the Nubian Angel was barreling through hyperspace, headed for Coruscant.   
  
_"Are you ready to begin your training?” a_ sked Obi-Wan as he appeared behind his former student.   
  
Anakin smiled a bit as he turned around and faced Obi-Wan. Two sets of blue eyes bore into each other, and both men smiled fondly. Anakin deeply wished he could walk over and let himself be wrapped in the comforting embrace of his former master, just as he had a thousand times as a youngling.   
  
“What kind of training?” Anakin finally asked.   
  
_”The kind that will strengthen your mental shielding and help you to control your emotions,”_ was the answer.   
  
Anakin nodded. “Do you really believe that Palpatine is involved in, or maybe even orchestrated Padmé’s kidnapping, Master?” he inquired.   
  
_”I don’t know the extent of his involvement, Anakin,”_ Obi-Wan answered. _”But I do know that whatever his role, it’s as something more than an innocent bystander.”_  
  
“Well, if he is involved with the Sith Lord, I’m gonna need to be as prepared as I possibly can be to face them both,” Anakin concluded. “So train away, Master.”   
  
Anakin heard Obi-Wan’s laughter echo in his ears as the ghost set about once again training his already knighted padawan.   
  
/   
  
Anakin spent the majority of the following two weeks in deep meditation, mentally preparing himself for the confrontation to come. Obi-Wan appeared to him daily with new lessons geared towards not letting his emotions overwhelm him. He had long ago, even before he died, given up on getting Anakin to release every emotion to the Force. Now he sought only to help the young man maintain control.   
  
Time not spent in meditation or gaining much needed sleep was spent under Obi-Wan’s strict guidance in Mastery level katas and physical combat techniques that honed Anakin’s body into a finely tuned weapon. He became stronger and faster than he ever had been in the past.   
  
It was during one of his meditations about a week into the trip when he tentatively reached out through the Force for Padmé’s presence. It was something he’d only done once before upon returning to Coruscant where he knew she’d be waiting.   
  
At first, her signature was light but as he continued to focus, it grew stronger and stronger. Suddenly, the connection was made and he could feel her. She was alive; scared, but alive. Out of habit, he sent a comforting wave of reassurance to her. She would never be able to feel it but the act itself and the knowledge she was alive comforted his soul.   
  
/   
  
Padme stared glumly at the four walls that had become her prison. Her frantic attempts to escape had come to an abrupt halt when she felt the undeniable vibration of a ship powering up and taking off a few days ago. Now she was trapped and Anakin had no idea what had happened to her.   
  
She sighed wearily and caressed her pregnant belly, hoping with all she had the child within her could hear her soothing voice.   
  
“We’ll get through this, somehow,” she promised softly, fresh tears beginning to fall.   
  
The horror of her kidnapping was second only to the shock of knowing a man she and Anakin considered a good friend, and whom both had looked up to for all these years was responsible.   
  
_‘Why?_ ’ her mind screamed. She had not seen Palpatine since she awakened. She didn’t even know if he was on this ship. Her only contact with anyone came three times a day when a hooded stranger brought her a tray of food. She had tried to pry some information out of him or her but the stranger never spoke a word, nor even spared her a glance. He or she set down the tray, picked up the one from the previous meal and left.   
  
Padme leaned back against the wall and tried to relax. Getting herself all worked up wouldn’t accomplish anything. She had to focus on survival. She took a deep breath and felt herself slipping into a state of semi-consciousness, her hand resting limply over her womb. She felt a soothing wave of reassurance wash over her as Anakin’s face materialized in front of her.   
  
Padme snapped back into awareness with a start.   
  
Anakin!   
  
She’d never felt such a strong connection to her husband when they were apart before. She knew without a doubt he was coming for her.   
  
“Hurry Ani,” she whispered into the vast darkness that surrounded her in the tiny cell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**   
  
/  
  
The last twenty-three hours of the journey found Anakin asleep in the master cabin of the _Nubian Angel_. All of the mental and physical work had been completed and Obi-Wan had faded away with the promise to return should Anakin need him.   
  
Wakefulness came to Anakin in a hurry as the _Nubian Angel’s_ proximity alarm sounded loudly in the cabin. He hurried from the bed and made his way into the cockpit. His breathing deepened when he looked at the readout on the console and saw that he was now less than thirty standard minutes from Coruscant orbit.   
  
Anakin ran a hand through his hair as he glanced around the cockpit. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. “I’m gonna hold you to your promise, Obi-Wan,” he muttered to himself.   
  
/   


**Coruscant**  
The Jedi Temple   
  
/

  
Once he was within range of a secure comm channel to the Temple, he’d made contact with the Council and secured permission to use Master Yoda’s private landing platform. He powered down the engines and lowered the ramp. He grabbed Obi-Wan’s cloak and moved swiftly down the ramp.   
  
Jedi Master Garen Muln waited at the bottom of the ramp to greet the younger Jedi. The moment he’d heard that Anakin was returning, he’d been determined to see him for himself.   
  
Anakin couldn’t suppress his smile when he saw Garen. He quickly descended the ramp and reached out a hand for the older Jedi to shake.   
  
“You look rested,” Garen commented as the two men headed for the confines of the Temple.   
  
Anakin nodded. “I am. Listen; if you have the time, there are some things I’d like to discuss with you.”   
  
Garen was intrigued. “I have time.”   
  
The two shared a smile, but Garen noticed that it didn’t reach Anakin’s eyes. His eyes were clouded, haunted somehow. Something had happened. Obi-Wan’s death had driven the Chosen One away from the Jedi, and now Garen feared something worse had brought him back.   
  
/   
  
“You really…I mean, you really…saw him?” Garen stuttered.   
  
He and Anakin were seated together in the conference room at the back of the Archives.   
  
Anakin laughed at the expression of utter shock and disbelief on Garen’s face. “Yes, I really saw him. I’ve seen him and spoken with him.”   
  
Suddenly, emotions poured over Garen and tears sprang into his eyes. He’d managed to control his emotions quite well since his best friend from childhood had died, until now. Now just the thought of Obi-Wan having died on some distant planet, alone, brought him heartache like nothing else he’d ever experienced.   
  
“Was he…is…he’s okay?” Garen asked, his voice cracking under the pressure of having to form words through the tightness in his throat.   
  
Anakin smiled sadly. “Yeah, he’s okay. I think he’s better than okay. Maybe for the first time since before Master Qui-Gon died, he’s happy.”   
  
Wiping tears from his cheeks, Garen nodded. “Good, good. That’s really good.”   
  
Anakin nodded, letting Garen gather himself before he heaped any more news on him.   
  
“There’s more isn’t there?” Garen asked after a few moments.   
  
“Yeah,” Anakin said softly. “I didn’t come back just to tell you about seeing Obi-Wan.”   
  
Garen said nothing, but he could sense the intense emotions coming from the Chosen One.   
  
“It’s Padme,” Anakin said calmly. “She’s my wife.”   
  
Garen’s eyes widened. He’d always known, thanks to Obi-Wan pointing it out, that Anakin had a crush on the beautiful senator. He’d even wondered what was between them when she had run to him and stuck to him like glue when Anakin had returned to Coruscant with Obi-Wan’s body. But he’d never imagined that the two were married.   
  
He could sense that something was wrong. Anakin’s emotions were becoming more erratic as the seconds ticked by.   
  
“What’s happened to her?” he quickly asked.   
  
Anakin took a deep breath. “She was kidnapped from the villa we were staying in on Wukkar. Chancellor Palpatine is involved.”   
  
“Palpatine?” came the shocked response.   
  
Anakin nodded brusquely. “He was there when we she was taken. He claims to have seen robed men take her away, but…”   
  
“But what?” Garen asked, urging Anakin to continue.   
  
“Master Yoda and Master Windu think he was lying when he told us that he didn’t recognize the men that took her.” He told the older man.   
  
“What do you think?”   
  
Anakin stood and began pacing. “I don’t know what to think. He seemed…sorry. He seemed genuinely sorry that he couldn’t protect her. But…I remembered something he said. He told me that black-robed men broke the door down to enter the villa, but when I ran back to the villa when I felt Padmé’s pain through the Force, the door was fine.”   
  
Garen nodded slowly. “What are you going to do?” he inquired curiously.   
  
“I’m going to the Senate and I’m going to get answers from him.” he said decisively. “I want to know where Padme is and I want to know if he was involved and how.”   
  
“Want some company?” Garen asked with a small smile lighting his darkly handsome face.   
  
Anakin laughed softly, but shook his head. “No. This is something I have to do on my own, but thanks for the offer.”   
  
“Look Anakin, I know that…,” he began, but stopped to search for the words,”…that I can’t replace Obi-Wan in your life, and I want you to know that I would never try, but…but if you need anything, even if it’s just to talk, I’m here.”   
  
“Thanks.” Anakin responded as he swiftly moved past Garen and swept out of the room.   
  
Garen watched the Chosen One as he made his way out of the Archives. It was a heavy burden Anakin Skywalker was carrying on his young shoulders, but like Obi-Wan, Garen had confidence that Anakin could handle it.   
  
“I hope you’re watching over him, Obi-Wan,” Garen whispered into the empty room, wishing that his friend was with him. He stood there for a few moments before gathering his brown robe around himself and leaving the Archives.   
  
_”I am,”_ Obi-Wan said as he shimmered into view behind the retreating form of his best friend.   
  
/   
  
Anakin strode purposefully down the hallway of the Senate Hall on his way to Chancellor Palpatine’s office. He began running though several calming techniques, ignoring the few greetings he received from those he passed.   
  
“General Skywalker!” the Chancellor’s aide gasped as Anakin reached his desk. “Is...is...the...Chancellor expecting you?”   
  
“I’m quite certain of it,” Anakin replied brushing past him and entering Palpatine’s office.   
  
Palpatine was sitting casually in his chair facing the transparisteel window, watching the busy traffic.   
  
“Anakin,” he greeted even before turning to face him. “How good to see you...” his voice trailed off as he took in Anakin’s clothing.

 

A Jedi stood before him.   
  
“Where’s Padme?” Anakin demanded calmly, coming to a stop directly in front of Palpatine.   
  
“So, the Jedi have convinced you I am in some way responsible for the disappearance of your wife?” Palpatine sighed deeply. “I'm disappointed in you, Anakin.”   
  
“Don’t lie to me, Chancellor,” Anakin replied as he leaned towards him, eyes narrowing, Jedi senses searching for the truth. “I know you were involved. Now, where is she?”   
  
Palpatine was silent for a moment as he studied Anakin carefully. Something had changed in the young man and he couldn’t quite put his finger on what or how. He was controlling his emotions far too well; better than Palpatine could ever remember.   
  
“She’s being taken care of,” Palpatine goaded Anakin with a slight smile.   
  
“If you’ve hurt her, I will kill you," Anakin warned harshly.   
  
“I’m not the one you need to worry about hurting your precious wife," Palpatine stated flatly.   
  
“What do you mean?” Anakin flared. “What have you done to her?”   
  
“I assure you, I have not laid a hand on her,” Palpatine responded in his usual cajoling voice. “But the same cannot be said of my guards.”   
  
Anakin felt a wave of fear wash over him. His face paled and his palms began to sweat.   
  
“Just tell me where Padme is!” Anakin snapped.   
  
“At this particular moment?” Palpatine taunted. “I can’t be sure but I did hear some mention of…the Tusken Raiders.”   
  
Anakin froze in horror. Even now, years after her murder, he still had nightmares about the torture his mother had been put through at the hands of the Tusken Raiders. He remembered her broken and bloody body as he held her in his arms.   
  
“What?” he gasped, fear coloring his tone.   
  
Palpatine paused, pleased with the spike of emotions he felt rushing through Anakin.   
  
“I can help you get her back,” Palpatine declared.   
  
“How?” Anakin’s voice was frantic.   
  
Palpatine rose slowly from his chair. “Anakin…,” he began softly,”…I can give you whatever you want. Ask and it’s yours.”   
  
“I only want Padme. What do I have to do to get her back?” Anakin pleaded, tears beginning to fill his eyes.   
  
“Only what you want to do," Palpatine’s voice was soothing and Anakin felt himself begin to relax. “You’ve always longed for a life far greater than that of an ordinary Jedi. You hunger for more power than the Jedi are allowed to wield and I can give it to you and you can save Padme.”   
  
A surge of hope flowed through Anakin. “Ho...how?,” he asked.   
  
“By no longer denying your true self,” Palpatine explained. “You know I accept you exactly as you are, Anakin. You’ve never had to pretend to be something you’re not with me unlike your Jedi comrades.”   
  
Anakin sighed as the old feelings of resentment towards the Jedi began to resurface. They’d held him back for years, kept him from reaching his true potential.   
  
_“Anakin, don’t trust him,”_ Obi-Wan’s voice echoed in his ears.   
  
“What do you want from me?” Anakin groaned.   
  
“I want you to stop denying your true self,” Palpatine replied, his voice having taken on a dreamlike quality as he spoke softly. “I want you to leave the Jedi. I want you to become my student...my apprentice.”   
  
Anakin’s head snapped up in shock. His senses cleared immediately and he noticed a yellowish tint in Palpatine’s eyes.   
  
“You!” Anakin hissed. “You’re the Sith Lord we’ve been looking for!”   
  
“Yes,” Palpatine acknowledged, eyes glowing with evil. “And I’m the only one who can help you get your wife back.”   
  
Anakin hesitated. He wanted to strike Palpatine down because he was the Sith Lord, but he also feared doing that would cost him any chance of finding Padme.   
  
” _Don’t give into your fear.”_  
  
“Padme,” Anakin moaned trying desperately to stay focused. “Master, what do I do?”   
  
” _Control your emotions,”_ Obi-Wan reinforced, speaking to Anakin through the Force. “ _Remember, trust in the Force.”_  
  
“I ca…can’t lose her,” Anakin cried, tears falling.   
  
” _You may not have to,”_ Obi-Wan reassured him. “ _Master Yoda and Master Windu will find her. Trust them, Padawan.”_  
  
Anakin closed his eyes and focused on the Force. It had been a long time since Obi-Wan had called him by that title. The feeling of calm washed over him nearly instantaneously.   
  
Palpatine felt the sudden shift in Anakin and softly cursed. How did the boy still trust the Force? What had changed?   
  
“Can you imagine what the Raiders must be doing to Padme?” he spat wickedly. “Remember your mother? The pain she must have felt as the skin was peeled from her back?”   
  
Anakin flinched as an image of Padme, bleeding and screaming in agony flashed before him.   
  
“And now they have Padme,” Palpatine continued ruthlessly. “Imagine what they are doing to her at this very moment.”   
  
Anakin desperately struggled to hold onto what he knew was real and to discard what he was seeing as the vision intensified. He could hear Padmé’s screams in his ears. He could almost feel her agony.   
  
” _Anakin, focus on the Force,”_ Obi-Wan’s calm voice sounded again, interrupting the visions in Anakin’s head. “ _Don’t let Palpatine deceive you.”_   
  
“Join me, and together we can save her,” Palpatine insisted, putting the full intensity of his Force powers behind his words.   
  
Anakin’s head nearly exploded as Obi-Wan and Palpatine both began speaking to him in rapid succession. Their voices were all he could hear as he struggled with making a decision. Fate, destiny and prophecy all came together in a crash of galactic proportions.   
  
” _Release your feelings into the Force,”_ Obi-Wan urged.   
  
“Give in to your anger,” Palpatine hissed impatiently. “Padme may not last much longer.”   
  
” _Trust the Force,”_ Obi-Wan advised.   
  
“Trust me,” Palpatine demanded.   
  
Anakin shuddered in his moment of truth. He wouldn’t lose Padme. He couldn’t. His decision made, he lifted his head and squared his shoulders. His blue eyes landed on Palpatine as his ears still took in Obi-Wan’s words.   
  
“Yes, my Master,” he replied firmly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**   


/

  
**Two Weeks Ago**

/ __  
  
After Anakin left the villa, Mace turned to face Yoda.   
  
“I sense a big change in Skywalker,” he mused, a mixed look of surprise and satisfaction on his face. “He is much calmer and more in control of his emotions than he’s ever been.”   
  
“Taught him well Obi-Wan has,” Yoda acknowledged. “But, follow his own destiny Skywalker must. Trust him to choose the right path we must.”   
  
Mace nodded in agreement.   
  
“Time to focus on finding Senator Skywalker it is,” Yoda said as he limped over to the overturned coat rack and picked up Padmé’s cloak.   
  
“If isolate Senator Skywalker’s Force signature we can, lead us to her it will,” Yoda proclaimed as he closed his eyes and rubbed the fabric between his clawed fingers.   
  
Mace crossed the room and picked up the other end of the cloak. The two Jedi Masters were silent as they reached deep into the Force, using Padmé’s cloak to identify and separate her lone signature from all other life forms.   
  
An indeterminable time later, Mace opened his eyes to find Yoda studying him silently.   
  
“The Senator’s presence is moving away from Wukkar,” Mace announced flatly, eyes narrowing. ”She is not still on-planet.”   
  
“Not surprising that is,” Yoda replied. “Left the Chancellor also has.”   
  
“Do you think the Senator is with him?” Mace asked, searching the Force for the answer.   
  
“Impossible to know,” Yoda admitted, with a shake of his head.   
  
Mace shook his own head in disgust. “The Chancellor knows we don’t believe his version of what happened.”   
  
He sighed. “He must have left thinking he could stay one step ahead of us.”   
  
“Deal with him Skywalker will,” Yoda reminded him. “Running out time is.”   
  
He set down Padmé’s cloak and headed towards the door. Mace followed behind, his brown robe flowing behind him regally.   
  
“To the Temple we must return. More Jedi we will need to rescue Senator Skywalker.”   
  
Together they made their way from the villa to the busy spaceport. They took off immediately, both still locked in on Padmé’s Force signature, which was surprisingly strong for someone who was not particularly Force-sensitive. 

  
/

  
**Present Time**  


/

  
While traveling quickly through hyperspace, Mace Windu came out of his meditation trance with a start. His dark eyes searched out Yoda’s before he spoke.   
  
“Senator Skywalker’s presence is getting stronger the closer we get to Coruscant,” he announced.   
  
“Felt it I have,” he responded. “Centered in the Senate district, it is. A plot to destroy the Jedi, I sense. Careful we must be. ”   
  
Mace pondered Yoda’s words, rubbing his chin. “We’ll have to arrive as quietly and inconspicuously as possible. That leaves out your private landing platform at the Temple.”   
  
“Correct,” Yoda shook his head. “The Skywalker’s landing platform we will use. Unexpected, that will be.”   
  
“As soon I as can secure a scrambled transmission, I will contact the Temple,” Mace offered. “Masters Fisto and Koon are available. I suggest we have them meet us before we begin our search for the Senator.”   
  
Yoda nodded his approval of the plan.   
  
/   


**The Jedi Temple**  


/

  
An urgent beeping alerted Jedi Master Kit Fisto to an incoming message. The tall Nautolan pushed several buttons in sequence and was surprised when the small holographic image of Mace Windu appeared before him.   
  
“Master Windu, we weren’t aware you had returned,” Fisto commented, unaware at the moment of anything being wrong.   
  
“Master Yoda and I arrived just moments ago,” Mace informed his fellow Jedi. “We used Knight Skywalker’s landing platform at his residence.”   
  
Fisto was surprised by that statement. “Why not come here to the Temple, Master? What’s wrong?”   
  
Mace didn’t go into detail. “An explanation will come later. I need you to get Master Koon and come to Knight Skywalker’s residence. Don’t use regular transport. Use the streets, and don’t be seen. There’s an unusually high amount of clonetrooper activity the closer you get to the Senate.”   
  
Master Fisto merely nodded. His senses told him that something big was about to happen. He’d been sensing that for days, but it was finally coming to a head.   
  
“We’ll be there as soon as possible,” he told Mace. “Fisto out.”   
  
The transmission ended and Fisto immediately contacted Jedi Master Plo Koon.   
  
“I’ve just heard from Master Windu,” Fisto said quickly. “He’s requested our presence at Knight Skywalker’s residence.”   
  
Koon didn’t ask questions, he simply nodded his acknowledgement and the two met within minutes at the entrance of the Temple. Both were clad in darker clothing than usual, and their lightsabers were held in their hands rather than clipped to the belts.   
  
“Mace said that the clonetrooper activity around the Senate district has increased,” Fisto informed Koon.   
  
“Right then, let’s get going,” Koon said.   
  
The two quickly set out into the streets, watching carefully and employing their formidable Jedi senses to be sure they weren’t being followed or watched too closely. Whatever was happening, it wasn’t good. They could feel that much.   
  
/  


**Padme and Anakin’s Apartment**  


/

  
”Masters Fisto and Koon have arrived,” Yoda announced as he opened his eyes. He was sitting comfortably on a couch where he had been meditating. “Go to greet them, we should.”   
  
Mace and Yoda used the lift to go all the way down to the ground floor where they would find Kit Fisto and Plo Koon waiting for them.   
  
When the front entrance doors opened, Kit and Plo watched as Mace and Yoda carefully waved them inside. Four sets of eyes stayed alert until they were inside and out of view.   
  
“Why did you want us to meet you here?” Kit Fisto asked as he and Plo Koon followed Mace and Yoda into the Skywalker’s deserted senatorial apartment.   
  
“It’s only a matter of time before someone recognizes Yoda’s ship and realizes that he’s returned to Coruscant,” Mace told them. “Landing here will give us time.”   
  
Fisto and Koon nodded as they were offered a seat. Yoda and Mace quickly launched into the story of what they had encountered when they traveled to Wukkar to bring Anakin back. Fisto and Koon were intrigued, and amazed.   
  
“You believe that Chancellor Palpatine is involved as more than a scapegoat?” Plo Koon wondered, shaking his head.   
  
”We do,” Mace answered simply.   
  
“What’s our next move?” Kit inquired.   
  
Yoda closed his eyes, searching for the distinct light in the Force he had come to easily recognize as Padmé’s presence. “In the Chancellor’s ship, she is, on his landing platform at the spaceport.”   
  
“Oh, well, at least there won’t be much security there,” Koon snorted sarcastically.   
  
“The Chancellor uses clonetroopers to guard the entrances and exits to the spaceport, as well as his personal landing platform itself,” Mace explained. “His personal Red Guard troops will be on and around the ship.”   
  
“Master Koon and I can handle the clone troopers,” Kit offered.   
  
“Deal with the Chancellor’s guards and rescue the Senator, Master Windu and I will,” Yoda informed the others.   
  
/   
  
The four Jedi moved quickly and silently through the side streets of Coruscant towards Chancellor Palpatine’s private landing platform at the Centralia Memorial Spaceport. Moving undetected through the Senate district wasn’t an easy task. Clonetroopers were stationed everywhere, on alert and poised for battle.   
  
With their lightsabers at the ready, they continued to the side door of the main hanger. Together, the four employed old Jedi techniques to cloud the minds of any trooper who happened to glance their way. They knew their use of the Force put them at risk of detection by the Sith Lord, but without resorting to actual combat, there was little choice.   
  
They reached the door and Plo Koon reached out and nudged it open with a slight push from the Force. He and Kit shared a look and Kit gave his trademark smile, signaling his readiness.   
  
With their sabers ignited and glowing brightly, Koon threw open the door and he and Kit ran inside. Blaster fire rang out and the two Jedi set about deflecting everything the troopers sent their way.   
  
Left and right, in a coordinated dance, Koon and Fisto cut down trooper after trooper. Sabers slashed through the hulking bodies of the clonetroopers. Their screams echoed in the empty hanger bay as Kit and Plo inched their way closer to the Iron Hammer.   
  
Yoda and Mace skirted past the fighting and went directly to the ship. The moment they got close, the Red Guards moved to fire on them. They never had the chance.   
  
Twin blades of green and purple twirled and danced in the air, silencing the challenge that might have come if the Guards had been just a bit faster.   
  
Using the force, Yoda lowered the ramp and followed Mace aboard. They had just reached the door to the central chamber where Padme was being held when Yoda abruptly stopped, hand going to his heart.   
  
“I felt it too,” Mace whispered.   
  
Yoda’s anxious eyes met his. “His decision, Skywalker has made.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**  


/

  
Palpatine grinned in triumph. He felt it the instant Anakin stopped fighting. The inner conflict that had been tormenting him dissolving in the instant it took for Anakin to realize there was only one way to save Padme.   
  
Anakin was his now, all the years of careful manipulation finally paying off. He’d thwarted the Jedi’s precious prophecy and the knowledge of this, his greatest accomplishment so far, filled his blackened soul with evil delight.   
  
Anakin was all he could hope for in an apprentice; young, easily controlled and more powerful than he could have ever hoped. His only weakness was his love for Padme and Palpatine would deal with her soon enough. It wouldn’t do to have Anakin’s loyalties divided, but for now, it was enough to have Anakin by his side.   
  
Together, they would wipe out the Jedi and rule the galaxy with an iron grip, side by side. Yes, all his years of planning were finally coming together.   
  
/   
  
“Continue our task we must,” Yoda declared, as they prepared to breach the door to the central chamber, behind which Padme Skywalker was being held prisoner. With Mace by his side, Yoda smashed the door in with a fierce display of the Force at work.   
  
With lightsabers blazing white hot, deflecting blaster bolts back at the guards and cutting them down, Yoda and Mace had quickly dispatched the threat to Padmé’s life.   
  
Padmé’s brown eyes widened in fear, then glowed in appreciation as she watched the tall dark-skinned Jedi and the much tinier green master make short work of her guards. The two senior members of the Jedi Order were almost poetry in motion. Even in her state, she could see the beauty of the Jedi fighting style.   
  
“Senator Skywalker, are you alright?” Mace Windu asked as soon as the last guard had fallen.   
  
Padme nodded at the sound of his voice, unable to find her own. Now that the fighting had stopped, she felt fear once again; fear at seeing Master Windu and Master Yoda, and not Anakin. She had been certain Anakin was leading her rescue when she’d heard the first blaster shot ring out and the unmistakable sound of lightsabers.   
  
“Yes,” she finally replied, looking beyond them for her husband.   
  
Mace gently helped her to her feet, being mindful of her pregnancy.   
  
“Do you need medical attention, Milady?” he questioned when he saw her give a slight grimace. “We have a ship standing by to take you to the medical...”   
  
“I’m fine Master Windu, it’s just a muscle spasm that will pass,” Padme insisted. “Where’s Anakin? Is he alright?”   
  
Yoda and Mace exchanged wordless glances. Padme felt her panic begin to build.   
  
/   
  
**The Jedi Temple**   


/

  
Garen Muln was sitting comfortably in the Room of A Thousand Fountains meditating when he felt a sudden shifting in the Force. His thoughts immediately went to Anakin Skywalker and he knew the younger man had chosen his path. For better or for worse, Skywalker had made his decision, and Garen knew whatever had happened, whichever path Anakin had chosen, there would be no going back; no going back for Anakin, the Jedi Order, or the galaxy as a whole.   
  
He inhaled deeply and released his emotions into the Force, hoping for reassurance young Skywalker had made the right decision.   
  
_“Garen,”_ Obi-Wan’s voice filled the room.   
  
Garen’s dark green eyes flew open. He starred in shock at the shimmering blue form of his fallen friend. “Obi-Wan?”   
  
Obi-Wan nodded, smiling broadly.   
  
“I...I...I can’t believe it,” Garen gasped as tears of joy began to fall down his face. Here was his best friend standing in front of him, almost as if he’d come back to life.   
  
Obi-Wan laughed softly. “ _It’s good to see you again, my friend.”_  
  
“And you,” Garen sighed, emotions he could barely control overwhelming him. “Obi-Wan, did you...do you know Anakin has…,” he couldn’t finish the sentence.   
  
_“Yes,”_ Obi-Wan replied. “ _I was there when he chose his path.”_  
  
Garen was silent for several moments, hoping Obi-Wan would go on. When he didn’t, Garen felt compelled to ask.   
  
“And?” he prodded.   
  
_“Anakin did what he felt he had to do,”_ Obi-Wan answered cryptically.   
  
“You mean he...,” Garen gasped, his heart thundering in his chest at the implications of that statement.   
  
_“He is on the path to fulfilling his destiny,”_ Obi-Wan continued. _“I‘ve done all I can for him. The rest lies in his hands.”_  
  
Garen nodded, understanding that was all Obi-Wan was going to say on the matter. Really, it didn’t matter at the moment. All that mattered to Garen was that he now had the chance he’d been denied with Obi-Wan’s sudden death on a distant world. Now he had the chance to say goodbye; to say things he’d left unsaid because he knew he’d have time; until time had suddenly run out.   
  
“I’ve missed you so much,” Garen sighed, pausing to study Obi-Wan for a moment. “You’re my best friend, Obi-Wan. I hope you knew that when…wow, it seems so strange to say it considering you’re standing right in front of me. I hope you knew that when you were alive.”   
  
_“I did, Garen,”_ Obi-Wan said as he sat down next to his friend in the soft grass. “ _You are my best friend too.”_  
  
Garen gave him a small smile. “You know, I really wish I could touch you, you know, just so I’d know you were really here.”   
  
Obi-Wan laughed, a joyous laugh that drove home to Garen what Anakin had said to him about Obi-Wan being happy for the first time since before Master Qui-Gon had died. Garen could see it for himself now, and he believed.   
  
Before Garen knew it, he looked over and a glowing blue hand rested on his broad shoulder. He couldn’t feel it physically, but through the Force, he could.   
  
_“I’m here, my friend,”_ Obi-Wan told him.   
  
“I know you can only retain consciousness for so long, and when Anakin told me he had seen you and spoken with you, I thought he would be the only one.”   
  
_“The Force is allowing me to stay a bit longer,”_ Obi-Wan explained. “ _There is still something I have to do.”_  
  
“I’ll help you in any way I can,” Garen offered.   
  
Obi-Wan nodded. “ _I have a very special favor to ask of you,”_ he began.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**   


/

  
“Good, you’re following your destiny, Anakin,” Palpatine hissed, yellow eyes glowing with pleasure. ”Together we will _rule_ the galaxy.”   
  
Anakin studied him silently, the corners of his mouth curving upwards slightly.   
  
“You believe that, don’t you?” Palpatine asked.   
  
Anakin nodded. “Yes,” he answered simply.   
  
“Good,” Palpatine turned and headed deeper into his office.   
  
“You are finally ready to shed the ridiculous restraints the Jedi have placed on your power,” he turned to face Anakin once again. “I knew it would come to this, Anakin. Are you ready?”   
  
Anakin took a deep breath. His decision had already been made, now he just had to give his answer; his fate had been sealed forever. “Yes.”   
  
“Come,” Palpatine beckoned. “Kneel before me.”   
  
Anakin began to walk towards him. Palpatine fed off the evil rush of power that flowed through his veins at the sight of Anakin meekly following his command. The tall, powerfully built Jedi was at his mercy and he reveled in it.   
  
“Pledge yourself to me and my teachings.”   
  
Anakin stopped in front of Palpatine and began to kneel.   
  
“Take your rightful place by my side...,” his words trailed off as Anakin hesitated, mid kneel.   
  
He frowned while struggling to control his fury. It was clear Anakin was going to need a lesson in obedience.   
  
“Kneel!” Palpatine spat. His face was contorted in anger at the blatant display of disrespect that Anakin was showing him. It was obvious that while Anakin had chosen to follow him, it was simply to save his wife, not out of any real desire to turn to the dark side.   
  
Anakin lifted his head, blue eyes boring directly into Palpatine’s.   
  
Palpatine was taken aback at the defiance he saw glaring back at him. He was growing tired of this game. It was time to end it once and for all.   
  
“Anakin,” he cooed in a strangely soothing voice. “Think of Padme; of the terror she is feeling right now.”   
  
Anakin winced as new pictures of Padme began to flash before him. He saw her bound and struggling against her captors. He saw her fighting to no avail.   
  
“The agony she must be feeling is very real, Anakin,” Palpatine grinned broadly as he filled Anakin’s mind with images of a screaming Padme. This was all too easy.   
  
“The Jedi won’t save her,” he taunted. “They would let the Tusken Raiders kill her before they allowed you to break their precious rules and live happily with her.”   
  
Anakin shook his head, jumping to his feet. He threw up his mental shields as quickly and as tightly as Obi-Wan had instructed him on the trip from Wukkar to Coruscant. The images of Padme faded as easily as they had come.   
  
“Only I can...,” Palpatine began, but suddenly found himself clutching his throat as Anakin raised his hand in front on him.   
  
“I find your lack of faith in the Jedi Order disturbing, _Your Excellency_ ,” Anakin sneered raising Palpatine into the air.   
  
“Trust...the...dark...side...,” Palpatine gasped, eyes bulging. He’d never seen this kind of power. Anakin Skywalker was truly powerful; powerful and never more a Jedi Knight than in that very moment.   
  
“This _is_ my dark side,” Anakin snarled. “Don’t you like it?”   
  
He tightened his grip for a moment before flinging Palpatine across the room.   
  
Palpatine hit the wall with a sickening thud and slid to the floor.   
  
Anakin took a deep breath and released his emotions into the Force. He was rewarded with renewed strength and peace. The moment he’d been trained for had arrived. The time to fulfill an ancient prophesy was at hand, and Anakin Skywalker was ready.   
  
“You fool!” Palpatine screamed. He raised quickly, lightsaber sliding from the sleeve of his robe into his hand.   
  
“I offered unlimited power!” the red blade hissed to life. “Unlimited power!”   
  
Anakin calmly ignited his lightsaber and began to circle Palpatine.   
  
”I don’t need unlimited power, I have enough of my own,” Anakin told the Sith Lord before him. “It ends here Chancellor, or should I call you Lord Sidious?”   
  
“Your choice to defy me will kill your wife!” Palpatine promised.   
  
Anakin held his blue blade at his side, but ever ready should he need to defend himself. “Then so be it. I will not trade my soul for anything, not even Padmé’s life. I will not betray myself, Padme or the Jedi.”   
  
Palpatine kept a close eye on the Jedi as the two continued circling one another. He was searching for the moment he could catch the young Jedi off guard.   
  
“So certain you are,” Palpatine hissed. “So certain that you are the Chosen One; you could be wrong.”   
  
“I’m not,” Anakin said calmly, lightly probing Palpatine’s emotions through the Force. “In the time of darkest despair and blackness in the galaxy, there will come a savior, a warrior, and he shall be called the Son of the Suns; the Chosen One. _I am_ the Chosen One, Palpatine, and your rule is at an end; here and now.”   
  
Without warning, Palpatine launched himself at Anakin, red blade twirling.   
  
Anakin met his attack. Their blades clashed above their heads, the energy crackling loudly so as to be the only sound in the room.   
  
“You won’t defeat me, Anakin,” Palpatine hissed.   
  
Anakin adjusted his grip on Obi-Wan’s lightsaber and pressed his height advantage. Palpatine stumbled back and barely managed to block Anakin’s attack. His blue blade twirled and danced through the air, laying one powerful strike after another against the Sith Lord.   
  
Knowing he was losing, Palpatine used a different tactic.   
  
“That’s…it Anakin,” he stumbled as he parried a low strike at his knees. “Use your…anger…your hate.”   
  
Anakin hesitated for just a moment. Palpatine vaulted over his head and slashed his blade towards Anakin’s head. Anakin barely managed to swing his saber behind his head, holding it length-wise along his back, blocking the strike.   
  
Anakin spun quickly and went on the defensive, blocking and parrying Palpatine’s slashes and thrusts. Sparks flew from their weapons as the battle continued.   
  
Palpatine was running out of energy.   
  
“Getting tired, old man?” Anakin asked as he sensed Palpatine’s fatigue catching up with him. Now was the time for Anakin to once again press his advantages; his height and his physical strength.   
  
Taking Palpatine by surprise, Anakin launched himself into the air and landed swiftly behind Palpatine, his blade arching in the air. Palpatine’s left arm was gone before he knew it.   
  
Anakin didn’t hesitate. He struck blow after blow upon Palpatine’s blade. Using his height, Anakin began pounding down at Palpatine rather than against him. He forced the shorter man to defend himself up high.   
  
Within moments, Palpatine was backed into a corner, breathing hard and exhausted. Anakin’s saber rested very close to his neck. The heat was searing Palpatine’s skin.   
  
“This ends _now_ , Lord Sidious,” Anakin repeated his earlier statement.   
  
Palpatine moved swiftly forward. Anakin stepped to his right.   
  
/   
  
Yoda led Mace and Padme from the _Iron Hammer_. Kit Fisto and Plo Koon met them at the end of the ramp.   
  
“Senator Skywalker,” Kit greeted with his customary smile. “It’s a pleasure to see you well, Milady.”   
  
“Thank you,” Padme replied eyes quickly scanning the hanger for any sign of Anakin. “Where’s Anakin?”   
  
Kit and Plo exchanged uneasy glances.   
  
“To the Temple we must return,” Yoda announced. “Safer there we will be. Explain everything I will.”   
  
Kit and Plo turned to the door.   
  
“No!” Padme snapped, her soft brown eyes flashing in anger.   
  
The four Jedi Masters gaped at her in astonishment.   
  
“I want to know where my husband is,” Padme insisted.   
  
Mace sighed. “Milady,” he began in a gentle voice. “Perhaps we should get you to the Temple before...”   
  
“Stop coddling me, Master Jedi,” Padme snapped, hands on her hips. “If something has happened to Anakin I want to know about it and I want to know now!”   
  
As if in reprimand for her outburst, Padme received a sharp kick to her abdomen.   
  
“Oomph,” she groaned rubbing her stomach.   
  
“Senator!” three hands reached out to steady her while Yoda gazed at her, ears twitching.   
  
“Please, I have to know,” tears filled her eyes. “Is he alright?”   
  
Mace opened his mouth to reply and froze. The four Jedi recoiled as if slapped, the sudden dramatic shift in the Force undeniable.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**   


/

  
Anakin stood passively over Palpatine’s dead body, a variety of emotions flowing through him. A single tear slid down his cheek as he reflected on the events of the last few months.   
  
He thought Obi-Wan’s death would be the worst thing that could happen but the reality of Palpatine’s deception hit him hard. He could hardly believe all these years of friendship were all a lie. He’d considered Palpatine to be like a father to him, second only to Obi-Wan, and it was all a lie.   
  
He shook his head in frustration. He was closest to Palpatine. He should have seen him for what he was years ago. Then he could have prevented all this...prevented the Clone Wars even and Obi-Wan would still be alive! He could have prevented it all. This was his fault.   
  
Anakin shuddered as feelings of desolation nearly overwhelmed him. He sank to his knees and sought forgiveness from the Force.   
  
“I’m sorry,” he cried, burying his face in his hands. “I...should have...I could have...,” he stumbled over the words. His tears continued to fall and sobs wracked his body.   
  
_“You may be the Chosen one but you still have limitations.”_  
  
Anakin’s head snapped up at the memory of Obi-Wan’s words. He was right, of course. He always was. Anakin smiled wistfully as he wiped away his tears.   
  
“Thank you, Master,” he whispered. “I won’t forget again.”   
  
He stood. He had fulfilled his destiny by destroying the Sith and bringing balance to the Force. The veil of the dark side had been lifted. The Jedi could once again see clearly. Now, the only thing that mattered to him was Padme and their child.   
  
He closed his eyes, reaching out into the Force, hoping he would be able to feel her presence again. A moment later, his eyes snapped open in shock. Padme was at the Jedi Temple!   
  
He began to run.   
  
/   
  
_“I have a very special favor to ask of you.”_  
  
Suddenly, Garen gasped, eyes searching Obi-Wan’s.   
  
“Did you...did you feel that?” he exclaimed, the sudden dramatic shift in the Force reverberating through his soul.   
  
_“Anakin has defeated the Sith Lord.”_   
  
“That means...,” he paused as the realization hit him. “It was Palpatine!”   
  
Obi-Wan nodded.   
  
“Unbelievable,” Garen sighed.   
  
_“Palpatine fooled us all,”_ Obi-Wan said softly.   
  
“But it’s over now,” Garen smiled. “Balance has been restored to the Force. We should be able to end the Clone Wars with Palpatine out of the way.”   
  
Obi-Wan nodded. “ _My time here is just about up,”_ he announced, rising to his feet. “ _As I mentioned, there’s a favor I need from you.”_  
  
Garen looked at Obi-Wan, confused. “What could you possibly need from me?” he asked.   
  
Obi-Wan smiled. “ _I’d like you to look after Anakin and his family for me.”_   
  
“Family? You mean...,” Garen raised an eyebrow in surprise.   
  
_“Yes, Padme is expecting their child in a couple of months.”_  
  
Garen sat back in astonishment.   
  
“This is all happening so fast,” he blurted. “I just found out Anakin is married; now he’s going to be a father. I can hardly believe it.”   
  
Obi-Wan laughed. “ _It was quite the shock to all of us,”_ he admitted.   
  
“You didn’t know?” Garen gasped.   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head.   
  
Garen was silent for a moment. “I would never have thought Anakin capable of such deception,” he mused.   
  
_“Neither did I,”_ Obi-Wan replied. “ _But it doesn’t matter now. Anakin has learned from his mistakes and will still make a great Jedi.”_  
  
He paused for a moment. “ _He will need someone to turn to in the years ahead. I would be honored if you would step in for me and be there for him.”_  
  
Tears stung Garen’s eyes as he nodded. “Of course I will, Obi-Wan. I’m the one who’s honored. I’ll be there whenever Anakin needs me.”   
  
_“Thank you, my friend.”_  
  
“I miss you, you know,” Garen said, then laughed suddenly. “That sounds utterly ridiculous considering we’re speaking right now.”   
  
Obi-Wan laughed for a moment, then grew serious. “ _I wish things were different. I can’t stay, Garen. I have to be going.”_  
  
Garen nodded. “When Anakin told me he’d seen you, I wished so badly that I would get the same chance. I’m glad I did.”   
  
Obi-Wan gave his oldest friend a sad smile. “ _I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to one of my best friends.”_  
  
Garen held his head up high and squared his shoulders. “Goodbye, Obi-Wan. I’ll miss you, my friend.”   
  
_“You’ll be fine, Garen,”_ Obi-Wan said. “ _Goodbye.”_  
  
Garen watched as Obi-Wan faded into nothingness right before his eyes. One moment he was there, and the next, he was just…gone, like he’d never been there at all.   
  
Memories were a strange thing, Garen thought. They were suddenly, in one fleeting moment, all he had left of a best friend he’d had for more than thirty-five years. He knew without a doubt that he’d seen the last of Obi-Wan Kenobi. But that was okay. Their last talk had been one of substance, and Garen could live with that.   
  
“Into the arms of the Force, Obi-Wan,” he whispered into thin air before standing and striding from the gardens in search of Anakin. He had felt it the minute the young man had entered the Temple. He had a promise to keep to Obi-Wan and he was determined to do just that.   
  
/   
  
Anakin pushed the Temple doors opened and raced through the hallways, weaving his way around the other Jedi. He could feel Padmé’s presence emanating from the Healer’s ward. He pushed his fear away and focused on getting to her.   
  
“Master Skywalker, your wife is...,” Anakin brushed past the healer and burst through the door to Padmé’s room.   
  
Padme lay on the bed, propped up by an infinite number of pillows, rubbing her abdomen softly.   
  
“Padme!” Anakin exclaimed, crossing the room and enveloping her into his arms.   
  
“Anakin,” she cried kissing his ear, his cheek, his nose, lips finally settling on his.   
  
All too quickly, the kiss ended.   
  
“Are you alright?” they whispered in unison, laughing a moment later.   
  
“Padme,” Anakin’s intense gaze bore into hers. “Are you and the baby okay?”   
  
Padme nodded, kissing him quickly.   
  
“We’re fine,” she assured him. “But I was so worried about you. When Yoda told me you’d gone to confront Palpatine...” she started.   
  
Anakin silenced her with a kiss.   
  
“I’m alright,” he insisted, hugging her to him tightly. “It’s over now. Palpatine is dead. I fulfilled my destiny as the Chosen One, and now we can focus on being together and raising our baby.”   
  
Padme pulled back to look into Anakin’s eyes. She caressed his cheek softly. “I love you, Anakin,” she said kissing him firmly   


/  
  
**The End**


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue**   
  
After spending the night with Padme in the healers ward, Anakin now stood before the Jedi Council preparing to say his final good-bye. With balance restored to the Force and the Separatists lost without Palpatine’s guidance, the Clone Wars were coming to a swift end. He had fulfilled his destiny. The sun had set on his time as a Jedi Knight. Now, it was time to retire to Naboo with Padme and await the birth of their child.   
  
His eyes swept the room, studying the faces of the twelve Jedi Masters, smiling in wistful remembrance of the last fourteen years. He’d been through so much; it was hard to believe his life as a Jedi was coming to an end. His smile disappeared when his eyes reached Obi-Wan’s chair, now occupied by Garen Muln. Garen had been appointed to the Council a week after Obi-Wan’s death. Anakin knew he was the best choice, but seeing him in Obi-Wan’s chair for the first time was almost too much for him to bear.   
  
Garen offered him a supportive smile as Yoda called the meeting to order. Anakin swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned to face the diminutive Master for the last time.   
  
“Masters, I want to…” Anakin began.   
  
Yoda held up a clawed hand, silencing him.   
  
“Speak you may after official business is concluded,” he announced with a twinkle in his eye.   
  
Anakin frowned. “What official business?”   
  
“To the Force, balance has been restored,” Yoda continued. “Destroyed the Sith Lord has been.”   
  
He paused to study Anakin’s puzzled expression for a moment. “The rank of Jedi Master, you have earned.”   
  
Anakin froze in shock at the announcement. He was being made a Master? He was overwhelmed.   
  
“But I…”   
  
“We have a special assignment for you,” Mace added, the corners of his mouth threatening to curve into a smile. He was enjoying teasing the new Master. Mace had come to respect Anakin quite a bit in the last weeks.   
  
Anakin shook his head in confusion. He was giving up the Jedi for a quiet life on Naboo. He was leaving. They knew that, didn’t they?   
  
“Thank you,” he replied. “But I’m leaving for…” he tried to say, only to be interrupted again.

  
“Now that the Sith have been destroyed and the Clone Wars are coming to an end, there are many changes ahead for the Republic and the Jedi Order,” Mace explained. “We would like you to have a say in those changes.”   
  
“Me?” Anakin gasped, hardly able to believe his ears.   
  
“True to the Force you have been,” Yoda reminded him. “Much to learn from you, we have.”   
  
“Obi-Wan taught me well,” Anakin mused with a shrug.   
  
“Your own path you chose,” Yoda reminded him.   
  
”Perhaps,” Anakin acknowledged. “But I would never have had the strength to follow that path without his guidance. Masters, I’m honored by your request but I can’t possibly accept. Padme and I are leaving for Naboo in the morning and we don’t have plans to return any time soon.”   
  
“Communications haven’t been jammed on Naboo for over fourteen years, Skywalker,” Mace teased. “We can hold meetings with you there.”   
  
Anakin chuckled. ”You’re so determined to keep me involved,” he commented lightly.   
  
“Accept the assignment will you?” Yoda asked gently.   
  
Once again, Anakin looked around the room at each of the Jedi Masters. They nodded their approval.   
  
“Yes, Masters. I accept the assignment,” he bowed before them respectfully.   
  
“Then may the Force be with you…Master Skywalker,” Mace replied firmly.   
  
*************************************************************   
  
Padme followed Anakin as he wandered the Jedi Temple aimlessly, pointing out things along the way; places he’d played and hidden as a child when he’d first come to Coruscant.   
  
“The first time I ever saw this place, I was a bit afraid,” he told his wife as they headed into the large training auditorium. “Obi-Wan was trying to convince me that even if I got stung by a training remote, it wouldn’t hurt much. I didn’t believe him.”   
  
“Did it hurt much?” she asked, having already concluded that he must have gotten stung.   
  
Anakin laughed. “Oh, yeah, numerous times. He…he always laughed at me because I’d yelp like a little girl every time.”   
  
Padme could see that, finally, the pain was being overshadowed by the good memories he had of Obi-Wan. He was finally able to smile when he spoke of the man he had loved like a father, brother and best friend all in one.   
  
“But he never once made me feel inferior because I wasn’t quite caught up to my age mates yet,” he told her as they came to a wall with thousands upon thousands of holopics on it.   
  
“What is this?” she asked quietly.   
  
Anakin moved to a specific spot on the wall and pointed to two plaques. “Every year, we hold a lightsaber tournament. Every Initiate, Padawan, Knight and Master competes, save a few here and there. While the Initiates are participating, the Knights and Masters are watching, looking for their next, or perhaps their first padawan. Once that’s completed, the knights, masters and padawans have their tournament.”   
  
Padme looked at the plaque he had pointed to and smiled when she saw his face and Obi-Wan’s staring back at her. They had their arms around each other’s shoulders and huge grins on their faces.   
  
“You won?” she asked.   
  
“We both did,” Anakin said. “I won the padawans bracket and Obi-Wan won the knights tournament. That was the only year in my whole apprenticeship that we were actually here during the tournament. It was a good year.”   
  
“Yes, it was,” came a deep voice from behind them. Anakin and Padme turned and saw Garen enter the room.   
  
“I’ll leave you two to talk,” Padme whispered to her husband. She leaned up and gave him a kiss before exiting the room.   
  
Garen walked over to Anakin and joined him in staring at Obi-Wan’s face.   
  
“He was so proud of you that day, Anakin,” Garen told the younger man. “All he talked about for days was how well you did.”   
  
Anakin turned to Garen and studied his face. Lines that hadn’t been there before were now visible. A sadness that hadn’t existed before clung to the older man now like a second cloak. But there was joy as well.   
  
“You saw him, didn’t you?” Anakin suddenly asked. “He came to you.”   
  
Garen nodded. “Yes, he did. He asked me for a favor.”   
  
“What kind of favor?” Anakin asked curiously.   
  
Their eyes met; blue to green. “He asked me to look after you and your family; to be there when and if you ever needed me.”   
  
Anakin was stunned. Even in death, Obi-Wan was still looking out for him.   
  
With tears springing to his eyes, Anakin nodded.   
  
“So, you do that okay,” Garen told him. “You remember that I’m here if you ever need me, for anything Anakin. You know where to find me.”   
  
Anakin shocked them both by pulling the other man into a hug. They held on for a few moments, their friendship cemented by their love for the brother they shared; Obi-Wan Kenobi. When they pulled back, Anakin took a deep breath.   
  
“Yeah, I know where to find you,” Anakin echoed. “You take care of yourself Garen, and may the Force be with you.”   
  
“May the Force be with you, Anakin Skywalker,” Garen said back, emotions on edge as he then watched the young man he’d seen grow strong and courageous under Obi-Wan’s guidance turn and exit the room.   
  
“You did well with him, Obi,” Garen whispered.   
  
*************************************************************   
  
Padme and Anakin were preparing to enter the Nubian Angel when Anakin heard the unmistakable sound of a cane hitting the ground. He smiled and gestured for Padme to enter the ship.   
  
“Go ahead, I’ll be there in a moment,” he explained softly.   
  
She walked up the ramp as Anakin moved to kneel before Master Yoda.   
  
“Going to say goodbye, were you?” Yoda asked gently.   
  
Anakin shook his head. “I didn’t think I could, Master. It hurts to leave; to say the words.”   
  
“Not goodbye then; May the Force be with you, Youngling,” Yoda whispered as he lifted a clawed hand to rest against Anakin’s cheek.   
  
Tears once again clouded Anakin’s blue eyes. “And with you, Master.”   
  
Yoda nodded once, removed his hand and turned to head back inside the Temple. Anakin stood and boarded his ship. Within moments, he and Padme had lifted off and were headed towards their new life.   
  
Yoda turned back at the last moment and watched until the ship disappeared from his sight.   
  
“Goodbye, Youngling.”   
  
*************************************************************   


**Naboo-Two Months Later**  
  
  
Padme gripped Anakin’s hand in a vice like grip, sweat pouring down her face as the next contraction hit.   
  
“You’re doing great, Angel,” Anakin encouraged wiping her brow and sending her a wave of comforting strength. He offered her a lopsided grin when her eyes met his; she glared in return.   
  
“I’m…never…doing…this…again,” she gasped, as the pain receded.   
  
“I thought we agreed on a house full of kids,” Anakin chuckled.   
  
“Laugh it up, nerfherder,” Padme snapped. “And you’ll never touch me again.”   
  
“I’m sorry,” Anakin replied rubbing the small of her back. “Can I do anything for you?”   
  
“You can…agh,” a slew of curses in various languages flew from Padmé’s mouth as she increased her grip on Anakin’s hand. He winced but helped her ride out the contraction.   
  
“Padme,” he gasped when it was over. “Would you mind squeezing my mechanical hand?”   
  
Again, Padme glared.   
  
The healer came into the room then and smiled encouragingly at Padme.   
  
“Alright Milady, it’s time to start pushing.”   
  
*************************************************************  
  
”I can’t believe we have twins,” Anakin whispered as he held his tiny daughter in his arms. “I never even sensed the presence of our daughter here. It’s like she was hiding.”   
  
Padme smiled down at her newborn son. He had a small amount of blonde hair and when she’d seen his eyes, they were the same beautiful blue as Anakin’s.   
  
“Could his Force signature have been obscuring hers?” she wondered.   
  
Anakin shrugged. “I suppose it’s possible. He is quite strong with the Force, even now.”   
  
“Have you thought of names?” she then questioned as the apprentice healer came in with the birth records to be filled out.   
  
Anakin nodded. “I was thinking that for a boy…we could name him Luke, after Obi-Wan.”   
  
Padme nodded. “I like it. Luke Skywalker. And I was hoping we could name that little one after my grandmother, Leia.”   
  
Anakin gazed down at his infant daughter. She had a tuft of dark brown hair atop her head, just like Padme. He smiled when she gripped his finger. “I think that’s perfect. Leia Skywalker; Luke and Leia Skywalker.”   
  
They spent that night bonding with their newborn children and looking forward to a new life as parents.   
  
*************************************************************   


**Two Months Later**  
  
Anakin stepped out onto the balcony of the Varykino villa he and Padme shared in the Lake Country, a twin in each arm. He cooed to them softly as he walked over to the balustrade; the sun’s rays gently caressing their faces.   
  
He kissed their foreheads softly and gazed into the distance, gasping as the shimmering images of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon came into view.   
  
“Masters,” he breathed.   
  
They smiled in return and Anakin knew this was goodbye.   
  
“Luke, Leia,” he said, holding the babies up for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to see.   
  
They merely nodded before disappearing into thin air. Anakin smiled a bit. He hadn’t expected to see either of them ever again, so it had been a wonderful treat for him to know that they had seen his children, and to know that they approved. With that knowledge, he could finally let go and place the past where it belonged; behind him.   
  
“Goodbye, my Masters,” he whispered into the wind. “I will miss you.”


End file.
